Eternal Snow
by zelosgirlforever21
Summary: My own Story inspired from Full moon


Eternal Snow

Prologue...

A crowd of people were cheering as a band played happily music ringing through the air. The singer was lively enjoying himself as he poured his soul into his music he sang along side his pretty co singer happily. The drummer was right on the beat looking over occasional at the guitarest who was immersed in his playing not even noticing anything else. The band Eternal snow was very popular but all that would soon end as it always does with fame. Jelousy, love, sorrow and pain. They would forever be frozen in time.

Chapter 1- The day we Met

In a hospital room laid a fifteen year old girl. She was alone in the world engulfed by darkness. Her parents had left her in the care of a family friend long ago when she was five years old. It wasn't a bad place to life infact it was rather nice. Dr. Tyler the owner owned the clinic which was small but effient for treating all kinds of patients and even to help them relax. She heard footsteps close to her before she heard a loud creak before loud slam.

"Good morning Sophie."

The Dr. smiled. He was a tall man from what she could tell. He had held her quite a bit and seemed to be rather gentle from his touch. His voice was calming and she felt as if he were her father. Dr. Tyler joined her on the bed and she squeaked as she felt a cold sensation on her chest.

"Let's check your heart to see how it's doing."

he told her as she sat there quietly feeling him place his hand on her back and took a few deep breaths for him as she always did. She was being treated for heart cancer which had mysteriously appeared in her body at the age of five. For her safety and welbeing her parents decided it was best for her to live at the hospital. Suddenly there was a loud crash making Sophie jump and held onto Dr. Tyler's shirt.

"What was that!?"

she cried before her eyes widened seeing two glowing figures come out from across the room over his shoulder.

"Oh it's just those pesky mice again they knocked over the vase." "Pitty too it was so nice." he frowned. Of course he knew she couldn't see it.

"OUCH!"

A voice came from within the wall of the hospital. Sophie just stared not believing what she was seeing since she normally only saw darkness. Dr. Tyler got up and began to pick up the vase nearby and looked around but wasn't seeing what Sophie saw. In her vision she noticed who had broken the vase it was a guy and a girl that had caused the ruckuss. She held onto her covers for comfort.

"WAHHHHHH!"

Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs. In an attempt to stop her the guy flew over quickly and got behind her clamping his hand over her mouth her screaming becomming muffled.

"NO DON'T SCREAM!"

The guy cried as she tried to talk struggling against him. The girl blinked a few times as the Dr. hurried inside looking worried.

"Are you ok Sophie?"

He asked the guy making her nod her head. The Dr. raised a brow sighing.

"Ok if you say so."

He murmured and left her alone. The guy sighed before releasing Sophie's mouth.

"What's the big idea!?"

She yelled upset. She had seen people like them before but for some reason they had a darker aura to them than her other friend she was used to.

"So you wouldn't scream anymore..."

He muttered.

"Who are you anyways?"

She demanded to know. The guy and girl looked at eachother puzzled as how to answer her. This had never happened to them before.

"Well you see..."

The girl began as a bead of sweat fell down her face.

"Tai...how do we explain this?"

She squeaked at a loss for words.

"Don't look at me!"

He groaned frusterated with his partner and the situation.

"Just who are you guys and what do you want?"

Sophie asked getting scared. She wanted this all to be a dream. For some reason the look in their eyes filled her with terror.

They both revealed raven like wings to her out their back's and summoned two sythe's. She gasped at the very sight of them It was the first time she had seen such dark and ominious wings. They were long and much less beautiful than the angels she had seen before.

"...You're wings...they're black..."

she cried backing up in her bed.

"We're fallen Angels..."

They replied to her a serious look in both their eyes. She didn't understand the meaning in their words. Fallen angels? Did they mean to say there were more than just regular angels?

"What are Fallen Angels?"

Sophie asked them.

"Fallen Angels are people who commited sucide in their former life or took someone else's life..."

Mimi murmured as she bit her lip. She never liked talking about what they were. It was a shameful thing to be a fallen angel and they never came to people with good news.

"...And why are you here?"

Sophie asked though hesitant to learn of their answer.

"We end peoples lives when their time comes." "And you Sophie Mora only have four months until your death."

Tai muttered bluntly. Fallen Angels were the reapers of the after life. It didn't matter what age or the state the person was in they were to take lives no exceptions. With each soul they retrieved they gained more power and a higher ranking.

"You didn't have to say it like that!"

Mimi cried and punched Tai in his shoulder. She couldn't believe he just blurted it out like he did. He was so tactless at times expecially with girls. He just came out and said what he had to say. That was Tai for you. He was rough around the edges and difficult to get along with. He was much diffrent than Mimi who was always very perky and fun. Sophie kneeled her head shaking with fright. She though that with time she would get better.

"See you've said too much!"

Mimi cried and bonked him on the head. He gave her an agrivated look before they both realised Sophie had fled the room.

"SHIT!"

They cried and both hurried after her. They noticed something flying nearby.

"...An Angel?"

Tai questioned as the sky began to darken. Cloud hovered over them as snow began to softly fall hiding the figure shroaded inwhite.

"Oh no we lost it!"

Mimi cried falling to her knees.

Sophie ran and ran all the way to the grave yard nearby. Others would find it odd one would seek comfort in a graveyard and she would not have known if Dr. Tyler hadn't have told her. She stopped for as moment feeling a pain in her chest and looked up where she pictured the sky being. A white figure watched her from nearby as she soon glistened with snow covering her beautiful black hair. She was wearing a cute white dress covered in frills perfectly matching the snow around her. She stood on her toes as if trying to fly off to the heaven's only brown sandals covering her feet and reached her arms out towards the sky as tears rimmed in her eyes.

"Mr. Angel...are you there...?"

She asked softly . Sophie was an unsual child. She could see angels and aparitions unlike the rest of the world. She had a special friend whom she had bonded with and they watched over her as well. She waited patiently before the cold got the best of her and she fell backwards. Suddenly she found herself in young man 's arms who had short blonde hair and soft ember eyes. He looked about 3 years older than she was.

"Mr. Angel..."

She smiled softly. She'd never forget the first day they met. She'd only been 5 years old with no friends due to her illness that locked her away in a hospital. She saw her parents a few times but she was really only close with her Dr., Dr Tyler. She had wished all her might for a friend and went to find one on a warm spring day. Instead she found a young man singing and captivated by his voice came to join him. He was shocked she could see him but soon he grew attached to her and became her very own guardian angel. He was unlike a fallen angel. He was pure and white just as the fallen snow itself.

"Are you ok Sophie?"

He asked as she nodded softly before coughing some.

"That doesn't sound good...lets get you inside..."

He murmured and placed his scarf around her neck and used his powers to turn human walking with her in his arms. She blushed able to feel the warmth of his human form. Over time they had become so close and she has started to develop feelings for him even after all the years he had never told her his name but one day she wanted to know. She was sure among the graves his was one of them, she was afraid of dying as well but she knew it wouldn't be bad if it meant she could be with him forever.

"Who's that holding Sophie?"

Tai questioned raising a brow before Mimi finally caught up to him.

"You need...to...slow...down..."

She huffed wining with a playful pout. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand flying back towards the hospital.

{He grabbed my hand...lucky!}

She thought to herself and happily hugged him.

"TAI KUN!"

She beamed him gasping for air going straight into a nearby tree. They got caught up in the branches as she nuzzled his face.

"Damn it you're annoying."

He twitched his eye. She was japanese if he had ever seen one defenintly obnoxious in more ways than one with her school girl cosplay and multi colored hair. He appeared more plane with dark grey hair and blue eyes to match. They both wore dark clothing which marked the sin they had each commited stained with red like the blood they spilled with their own hands. A young woman walked below them wrapped up warmly though she looked at it she was just going through the motions of her own life. Tai looked at her distracted feeling as if he knew her.

The young woman walked on and stoped suddenly. She looked up at the sky tears rimmed in her eyes. She could feel her heart sink the snow reminding her of the past she longed to forget. Renee Golden the former co singer of Eternal snow and now was solo becomming a famous singer all on her own. But for her it was like time had stopped nothing going backward and nothing going foward.

"I wait...for the rain to stop and let the sun shine again..."

She began to sing softly before getting louder.

"But my my heart keeps acheing...Will the pain never go away!? "Oh i miss you...i'll whisper in my dreams..." "I whisper i love you...hold me tight..."

She sung and started to cry.

"Oh Tai..."

She sobbed and hid her face with her hands. She felt her heart breaking all over again. She did her best to put on a smile as she went to the hospital to entertain the children there bringing a small bag of stuffed animals to cheer them up. Tai wiggled his way out and followed her to the hospital before losing her in the crowd that had come to see her. Mimi did her best to follow him getting upset when he ditched her yet again.

"Gah! He left me again!"

She cried and sighed going back to Sophie's room. Surprisingly enough she was asleep in bed with a smile on her face. Mimi didn't think she'd recover from the shock so soon and noticed for some reason she had a scarf around her neck that wasn't there before but it gave off a pure aura.

"Sweet dreams Sophie."

She smiled happily and kissed her forehead. She took off and waundered around the hospital for a bit comming to a room full of people. She huffed and puffed her cheeks up childishly seeing Tai watching Renee sing to everyone. He was mezmerized by her words completly being taken to a world all his own. He could feel his own heart crying out for some reasons. He closed his eyes listening to her song

{I wait for the rain to stop and let the sun shine again. By my heart keeps acheing ,will the pain never fade away? Let me hold you...if only for a moment...I want to be by your side... melt into your arms...i... never thought... i'd feel... so strongly about someone...it's almost like a dream...i never want to wake up ...}

{Let the snow... fall heavily down...Let it fill up the empty ground...glisening... like the feelings i have... hidden inside my heart. Oh it melts just with your touch...frozen in time...never to move on... you've warmed my soul with your love...Winter...how it feels warm...i whisper i love you...let me hold you tight...If i hadn't met you i'd think love was just a faraway place...i could never find...}

I'm all alone and i find you waiting for me. I can't keep holding these feelings in...I want to be with you...i hear my name... on your lips as i smile... the snow melts...it turns to spring and suddenly i'm surrounded by flowers...you're all i need...i love you now and forever i give my heart to you...so hold me gently...don't break me please...Oh i miss you...Emerald gems bring promise... a new spring...Winter is over ...and so is the pain...

{Chorus}

I love you...i'll whisper it in my dreams...How did you find me? Why wouldn't i...find you before...these tears...won't stop...i'm so happy...to find the one i've been waiting for...So hold me tight! Never let me go! Oh I... miss you...find me... in the dark...Melt the snow surrounding my heart...wipe these tears...so long i have cried. Waiting for you all of this time...hold me tight...as my memories of old fade away...My spring...has melted the snow away...Winter how it feels so warm...

Tai felt tears well up in his eyes. Mimi noticed and looked concerned before she pulled him away.

"Come on enough of this! We have a job to do!"

She exclaimed.

"I DON"T WANT TO!"

Tai shouted suddenly catching Mimi off guard.

Chapter 2- Hot choclate and a smile

The next morning the city was piled with a snow. The sky seemed a tad dark a sign more snow would soon follow. Sophie was sitting up smiling seeming unsually happy. Mimi sighed a bit perplexed at what Tai had told her yesterday and sge hadn't seen him since.

"Miss Angel?"

Sophie questioned.

"It's Mimi Mimi!"

She exclaimed embaressed.

"Mimi where's Mr Angel?"

"Well you see uh..."

Mimi sighed.

"I don't know!"

She wailed upset as Sophie made a face. She didn't mean to make Mimi upset. She was just wondering where the guy that was always with her was. Today was not a day to be sad about expecially because it was monday one of her favorite days of the week.

"Cheer up!"

Sophie cried told Mimi before Dr. Tyler came in with a smile. In his hand he held a cup of hot choclate with some whip cream swirled on the top and some strawberry short cake on the side. Sophie's face lit up as she smelled the air. She could tell it was Dr. Tyler just by the aroma of her favorite snack that he always brung to her.

"Good morning Sophie!"

He smiled brightly.

"Morning Dr. Tyler!"

She smiled.

"I thought i'd bring you your favorite treat!" "It is monday."

"The worst day of the week!:

They both exclaimed laughing happily. Dr. Tyler set it on her bed side. Mimi eyed it looking like she wanted some.

"Um Dr. Tyler. Is there anyway i could have some more? Im really hungry for sweets today!"

She told him.

"Well..."

"Pretty please!"

She cried giving him her famous puppy dog eyes. Dr. Tyler sighed before smiling.

"Sure i'll be back."

He told her and brought her back a few more cups of hot choclate and cake.

"Eat it up now! I have to get back to work." "Don't forget about your check up missy."

He smiled before going back out into the hall way.

"Why the extra food?"

Mimi asked her curiously. Sophie smiled happily giggling some.

"You looked like you wanted some. Plus Mr. Angel might want some too."

She commented.

"You're so sweet!"

Mimi exclaimed and hugged her before taking a piece of the cake chowing down on it. Sophie smiled before noticing Tai was outside on the balcony. She knew where the window was in her room so she could tell from his glow he was outside .She carefully took both hot choclates and the cake and made her way outside.

"Mr Angel?"

She questioned before he jumped not expecting her behind him. She certainly was full of surprises even for him. This job would be alot harder than he thought but at the same time he didn't want any part of it. He couldn't remember his forner life as a human none of the fallen angels could but it pained him to think he had to end Sophie's life just because he had foolishly chosen to end his own.

"It's Tai..."

He told her grumpily. He wanted little to do with her as possible. If he got attached to her then it would be too painful to take her away once her time was up.

"Are you hungry?"

She questioned.

"No..."

He lied before catching a whiff of the cake and sighed.

"Maybe...just a little..."

He admitted before she smiled and offered him both the cake a drink. He ate it silently as she ate hers happily.

"Wow it's so good!"

She beamed happily.

"Why are you smiling? It's just sweets..."

"Because sweets make me smile!"

She beamed. Tai gave her a look of confusion. How could she be so cheerful still after recieving such horrible news? It made no sense to him at all.

"How can you still smile?"

Tai asked her wanting to know

"Because. I have someone very special waiting for me."

Sophie told him.

"So i'm not scared." "I want to live my life until it's over."

She exclaimed happily and sipped her hot choclate. The angel above her smiled as he watched over her. Mimi pouted as she watched the two out in the window.

"Why does he talk to her!?"

She exclaimed crossing her arms before biting into the cake.

"YUM!"

She beamed happily.

Later that night...

Sophie started feeling herself drift asleep as she was looking at a pastry book. Mimi was starting to crash out too. Tai sighed as he watched the two sleep unable to rest himself. He couldn't help but think of Sophie's words.

"Four months..."

he murmured to himself. There had to be something he could do for her. Even if it went against the rules of the heavens he had to make a change.

Chapter 3- Sophie's secret.

"MIMI WAKE UP!"

Tai exclaimed.

"Eh..."

Mimi groaned having been asleep rubbing her eyes.

"Few...more minutes..."

She murmured.

"SOPHIE"S GONE!"

He yelled.

"WHAT!?"

She screamed awake now. The two took off to go look for her without a moment to lose. Sophie was at a nearby bakery practicing with Renee on how to make a simple cheese cake. Renee and her were cousins and helped sneak her out of the hospital every now and again for some fresh air.

"Crunch up the graham crackers real fine."

She instructed as Sophie nodded doing so seeming to do it pretty well before making it into a crust pouring the batter in afterwards.

"Nicely done!"

Renee beamed happily. Sophie smiled happily as she placed it in the oven.

"I'm sure the Dr will love it!"

"Yeah!"

Sophie exclaimed blushing some. It wasn't for him but her angel friend who was waiting for her at the park where they liked to meet. Sophie enjoyed learning how to make basic sweets from Renee who had a guy she knew that loved eating and making sweets too. After he died she helped his parents run the bakery. She helped Renee place it in the fridge waiting for it to cool and in the mean time looked over some new song lyrics Renee had written.

"They're so good! But my favorite one is Eternal snow the one the band used to sing!"

Sophie beamed. Renee smiled some.

"Yeah...I used to love it when he would sing..."

She murmured softly.

"You're still so good at singing by yourself though!"

Sophie told her. Renee offered a smile.

"Thanks. But it's not the same." she admitted.

"He died a long time ago but I still feel like he's with me some how..."

She murmured.

"Renee..."

Sophie frowned.

"Make sure when you find that special person...to tell them how you feel." "Otherwise when they are gone you can never say it again..."

She told Sophie sadly. After a bit the cheese cake was finally done.

"It's done!"

Sophie beamed before she grabbed it and ran.

"Hey!"

Renee exclaimed before sweatdropping and laughed.

"Make sure he eats it all up! OR I"LL BEAT HIM!"

She yelled after her. Renee smiled softly.

"Tai...how i miss you so much..."

She murmured.

Meanwhile...

"SOPHIE!"

Mimi yelled flying around.

"SOPHIE!"

Tai yelled loudly trying to find the mischvious little girl. He stopped seeing her with a cake heading towards the park. Mimi squeaked as she ran into him with the sudden stop.

"Ow!"

She cried rubbing her face. Tai didn't even noticed as he followed her. He stopped noticing Sophie running towards a guy that looked up older than she was him smiling in return. He narrowed his eyes not thrilled at all. That was sick i mean even he was 21 when he died this guy was at least 18 yuck.

"Mr. Angel i brought you something!"

Sophie smiled.

"Thanks Sophie."

He smiled and gave her a warm hug. She smiled blushing more as she held him close being careful not to squish the cake.

"Shall we eat it together?"

He asked.

"Yes!"

Sophie smiled and sat down with him. She laid out a picnic cloth and cut a slice of cheese cake for each of them. Sophie waited while the angel took a bit a smile soon spreading all over his face.

"Delicious!"

He exclaimed her face lighting up.

"I'm so happy!"

Sophie exclaimed before he gently pulled her towards him.

"It's really wonderful..."

He murmured to her catching her off guard. She didn't know how to answer him feeling so many emotions filling her heart. It was is if just his voice filled her soul and made her drown in happiness.

"Mr. Angel..." "Will you finally tell me your name?"

She asked wanting to know. He had been with her for so long now and held a special place in her heart. She wanted to be able to say his name so when she called for him he'd know that she wasn't calling for the others but him alone.

"Ricardo."

He smiled at her. She smiled hearing his name finally able to learn it after all these years.

"But you can call Rick!"

He exclaimed. Sophie nodded

"Rick..."

She murmured softly smiling feeling herself blush. Her heart was bounding as he held her in his arms. Nobody else mattered except for just the two of them. Not the fallen angels nor her sickness as she melted in the warmth of his precence. He had such a calming aura about him and she loved having him around. He smiled sweetly as she smiled back and he leaned into kiss her closing her eyes awaiting his touch before they both were cooled off by a horde of flying snow balls.

"WAH!"

Sophie cried. Rick gasped getting hit too causing both of them to fall over. He gasped noticing that they wern't alone and he knew at that moment Sophie was no longer safe. The fallen angels had come for her but he wasn't going to allow anyone to take her away.

"TAKE THAT!"

Tai exclaimed laughing. Mimi caught up with him a hit him on the head. She couldn't believe his childish behavior it was like watching a five year old start a fight with a crush he had on a girl.

"Bad Tai! Why are you interfering!?"

She yelled.

"Uh hello! He's defently taking advantage of her!"

He told her. Mimi pouted.

"Admit you're jelous!..."

She yelled.

"No way!"

he yelled back.

"Does my love mean nothing arn't i cute enough for you!?"

She asked and gave him a stare down as if trying to make him say the right thing. Tai groaned trying to answer correctly. It was never easy with girls.

"Who cares!?"

He yelled tectlessly and plugged his ears as she yelled at him. Sophie noticed the two of them and got all red in the face.

"TAI! MIMI!"

She cried not believing this. She turned around and frowned seeing Rick was gone but smiled seeing a message written in the snow.

"I'll always protect you"

Sophie blushed and squeeled with happiness before she gasped coughing some. She held her chest it being painful with breathing in the chilled air. Rick watched from afar and got worried but stopped when Mimi and Tai came towards Sophie.

"Uh oh!"

Tai exclaimed and hurried over to her.

"Hang in there Sophie!"

They told her and got her back to the hospital. The Dr came and went ahead giving her some medicine and a washcloth for her fever. He stood by her side checking her vitals wanting to make sure she would be alright.

"Sophie what were you thinking!?"

He scolded her with worry. He allowed her to go outside from time to time but he wanted her to be smart about it. And to him running out in the snow wasn't smart out all though he knew how hard it must have been on her.

"I'm so sorry Dr."

Sophie murmured before she coughed some. Dr. Tyler frowned and gently patted her head. It was tough being a doctor and a father figure at the same time.

"It's ok. Just get some rest."

He murmured and left.

"He's right that was pretty stupid..."

Tai muttered. Mimi sighed.

"Sophie try to be more careful..."

Mimi murmured not happy. She didn't like the fondness Tai was showing Sophie. What she didn't know was that Tai no longer believed in love. He didn't remember his forner life but for some reason his heart was closed off from loving another.

"So why did you go out?..."

Mimi asked Sophie filled with curiousity

"I wanted to see Rick..."

She murmured softly.

"Who's Rick?"

"My guardian angel. He watches over me...i met him when i was five..."

She blushed.

"Ah! Sounds like a crush!" "Tell me more about him!"

Mimi beamed all excited. Sophie smiled happily. It was the first time she was able to have girl talk with someone near her age.

"He's always so kind and loves the sweets i make him." "He's my very special friend who i care about." "I want to tell him how i feel."

She beamed both girls squeeling before Sophie started coughing again and gasped not able to breathe very well.

"Sophie!"

Both of them exclaimed before Dr. Tyler came in to check on her and gasped. Quickly he got her on oxygen calming her down some. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone the sickness was progressing at an alarming rate. Much too fast for his liking.

"Just breath slowly and deeply."

He instructed before she was able to get air. He sighed relief sitting next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead softly shaking some. He was just as scared as she was. Tai frowned the cancer looked really bad worse than he wanted to believe. Mimi frowned too.

"Sorry Sophie i got carried away..."

She frowned. Sophie didn't answer trying to concentrate on breathing. They both watched as Dr. Tyler sat beside him. They were becomming worried too even though they knew what her fate would be it was never easy to just accept the way things were. Once she fell asleep Dr. Tyler left the room to go get some medicine.

"Have you noticed that she has trouble getting around?" "And not only that but she seems to react to sound more than anything?"

Tai asked Mimi.

"Yeah i have noticed that! Do you think something's wrong with her?" "She never reads or watches tv it's so odd!"

She cried.

"She's blind."

They heard in the other room and flew over towards it. Dr. Tyler was speaking on the phone with someone it seemed. Interested in the convorsation they moved in closer to listen more to what he had to say to the person on the other end.

"It's so sad..."

The Dr frowned bitting his lip.

"She can't see, she can't go outside and play like other kids." "She's a teenage girl who has no friends and can't even see the world around her." "And i can't do anything for her."

He cried a few tears falling silently down his face. Tai and Mimi looked at eachother everything starting to finally make sense. It was no wonder she always had trouble getting around and moving. They thought that perhaps even though she couldn't see the physical world it was just a hunch that she could see the spiritual relm.

"Mimi we have to do something for her."

"Tai that's against the rules!"

She cried.

"I don't care."

He told her before getting closer to the Dr. Perhaps there was something more he had to say. He was looking for anything to cheer Sophie up and put a smile on her face.

"Oh tomorrow?"

The Dr. began.

"She'll be 16! I can't believe it."

He smiled.

"I've got to get a big cake and get her a nice gift!"

Mimi laughed finding it funny.

"He really dotes on her doesn't he!?"

She asked before Tai took off.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

She cried and flew after him going through the wall.

Chapter 4- Make a wish.

Sophie got up and decided since it was a special day that she was going to go out. The snow had finally stopped so she figured it would be fine to go outside. She put on a cute dress along with a jacket making sure she was nice and warm. She smiled seeing the scarf glowing near her and gently took it wrapping it around her. She could feel it's warmth his warmth all around her making her feel at peace and safe. She made her way outside careful not to make any noise. The Dr was out at the moment so now was her chance to escape from the gosspip she heard down the hall. She walked out to the grave yard hearing the snow crunch as she walked and stopped seeing Rick in the distance.

"HI!"

Sophie called out to him with a smile. She waved her arms to get his attention and seeing her he floated over to her happy to see her again. He glowed brightly before he transforned into his human form and hurried over to her. He hugged her gently being careful not to hurt her. He was bent over slightly since he was much taller than she was but he loved her small and tiny size. Sophie smiled and hugged Rick back in return. After a bit he let go of her and sat on a swing set neaby. She joined him or tried too nearly missing the swing's seat. Rick caught her arm and gently pulled her onto his lap instead. He offered her a smile as she blushed embaressed. Pushing off with his feet he began to swing back and forth some looking up at the sky.

"Oh that's right it's your birthday today!"

Rick exclaimed wishing that Sophie would have spoken up. He had nearly forgot with everything that had been going on recently. He took a quick look around and noticed the two spirits that had been following her were no longer around.

"Yes it is!"

Sophie smiled overjoyed he remembered.

"December 22. My favorite day."

Rick murmured softly a gentle look in his eyes as he looked into Sophie's. Sophie felt her heart jump as she saw him gaze at her. She thought it was impossible but she was starting to fall even more in love with him.

"Why?"

Sophie asked him almost in a squeak. She could feel her whole face get hot.

"Because it was the day Sophie was born."

he smiled. Her eyes widened in surprise before he looked a bit sad and frowned softly.

"What's wrong Rick?"

she asked and gently placed her hand on her his. He lifted his head the sad look still on his face. He was usually so happy to see him with such a sullen expression Sophie didn't know how to react to it.

"Because today is also the day i died."

he murmured.

"Then today is my favorite day too!"

Sophie exclaimed with ernesty in her eyes as she looked at Rick. He looked surprised wondering why she was being so serious all of a sudden.

"Because if you hadn't have died then we might have never met."

she offered a smile. Rick felt his own heart skip a beat and a smile soon melted his frown away. He took both of her hands gently in his and pulled her close to her.

"That's right."

he murmured.

"So what birthday present shall i get for Sophie?"

Rick as her. He wanted to give her something special. She was so brave and very cheerful. He wanted to continue to cheer her on his own way and help her get better so she would continue to live and smile for him.

"I don't really need anything."

She admitted. She had never really seen the types of gifts people got. Occasionally flowers and sweets which was nice since she could smell them at least if not eat them not the flowers of course.

"Shall i choose for you?"

Rick asked her with a smile. Sophie was about to answer before he leaned foward and softly kissed her. It caught Sophie off guard as she blushed wildly before suddenly the world became bright and she shielded her eyes. It was the first time she'd seen such a light it differed from the spirit's light bt a long shot. She slowly tried opening as her vision began to adjust slightly before her eyes widened seeing something infront of her. It appeared to be attached to her and to her surprise to was her arm. Rick gently broke off and Sophie nearly went into sensory over load. There was so much around her and tried to concentrate on Rick shaking some.

"What...What happened?"

she asked him before he smiled warmly at her.

"I opened your eyes Sophie."

he told her.

"I gave you back your sight."

"This is seeing?"

she questioned and looked around trying to adjust but it was hard. Her world of darkness suddenly was filled with colors and not only that but her world was so much broader than before. She squeaked as a strange type of object landed on her nose and it seemed to be moving.

"Rick!"

she cried before he laughed. On her nose was a bright blue butterfly that had come to welcome her into their world.

"It's a butterfly. It is one of the many creatures of this world."

he told her with a chuckle. She was so cute. It must have been so over welming but at the same time so grand.

"Wow!"

Sophie beamed happily and hugged Rick the butterfly flying away. And she could still see him which made her even more joyful. She couldn't wait to tell Tai and Mimi that she could see! No even more than them Dr. Tyler how overjoyed she would be to finally see his face and what he looked like. Rick smiled and laughed holding her close to him.

"Happy birthday Sophie."

he smiled as she nodded returning his smile.

Meanwhile...

"Think Mimi what would Sophie like for her birthday!?"

Tai exclaimed as they flew around the city nearby window shopping.

"Well what would a 16 year old want? You're the chick here not me!"

he yelled as he twitched his eye in frusteration.

"A big cake and lots of presents!"

Mimi replied. Tai made a face.

"Sorry i asked.

he muttered before something caught his eye in a nearby window. It was a cute little grey kitten that caught his attention. Mimi was admiring it as well it seemed already.

"Kawaii!"

Mimi exclaimed with a smile. Tai cringed at her japanese tone of voice.

"Speak in English please!"

he exclaimed.

"...It's cute..."

she pouted. She wished he were a bit more accepting of her culture. Just because he was raised in america didn't mean he had to be so mean. Tai didn't pay attention to her and had made up his mind.

"It's gotta be that!"

Tai exclaimed and looked around before a michevious smirk appeared on his face. Mimi squeaked as he pocessed a nearby man. Tai looked himself over and took out the man's wallet counting how much money he had.

"Have you no shame!"

Mimi cried.

"No really."

he muttered and went inside the pet shop. Mimi made a face and shook her head.

"Geesh why did i have to be paired up with him!" "...Still his bad ass attitude is kinda sexy."

she admitted to herself before she followed him inside. The store was stocked with all kinds of animals from fluffy to scaly. It was packed with being Tai's vessel being the first to reach and picked out the grey kitten. Mimi longed to pet it's soft fur and feel it's warmth but the place was so crowded it made it hard to go through everyone. By the time she had gotten to the register Tai had already paid for the kitten and left.

"Piece of cake!"

Tai grinned and exited the body taking the kitten with him. He was carrying her in a brown boxed punched with holes so the kitten could breath. It would be the perfect surprise. However there was a fatal flaw to his perfect plan. They both hurried on back to the hospital Sophie back before they even arrived.

"Mimi Tai?"

Sophie called to them still trying to get used to seeing. For the first time she was able to see the place she lived and it made her happy. She wanted to share the good news with them.

"Sophie!"

Mimi beamed and flew towards her. Sophie gasped as she was hugged.

"Happy birthday!"

she exclaimed.

"Oh thank you!"

she told her.

"Yeah...happy birthday..."

Tai grumbled blushing some. He was embaressed since he normally didn't show alot of expression and for some reason he didn't want to.

"Thanks Tai."

Sophie told him with a smile before he held out to her a box.

"Here."

he told her.

"It's from us both!"

Mimi giggled. Sophie looked puzzled and opened it before she gasped seeing a furry little creature.

"Oh what is it?"

she asked before hearing it purr and reconised it.

"A cat!"

Sophie smiled. They had brough a cat for therapy a few times for her though she heard that Dr. Tyler sneezed whenever cats were around.

"Whoa wait a second! You can see it!?"

Tai exclaimed. She nodded softly blushing.

"Rick gave me my sight back."

she told them. Tai twitched his eye. It looked like he wasn't the only one breaking the rules. Suddenly a man came toward her in a lab coat.

"Happy birthday Sophie!"

he exclaimed a voice Sophie reconised well. Her face lit up and ran and hugged him happily being careful not to squish the kitten.

"Dr. TYLER!"

she cried as she held onto him. Dr. Tyler looked stunned before he noticed a diffrence in her eyes and his face lit up.

"Oh Sophie...you can see..."

he murmured as tears came to his eyes. He was so happy seeing her look directly at him. It was one of his proudest moments as her doctor and guardian. He didn't know how it had happened but he did believe in miracles. Perhaps she had someone looking after her after all. Tai smiled and so did Mimi before Dr. Tyler started to have a sneezing fit.

"Uh oh..."

Sophie cried.

"Sophie...is that...a...ACHOOO!"

Dr. Tyler cried before he had to leave and go off to get something to help his allergies. Renee entered through the door as he left and smiled at Sophie.

"Hi! Happy birthday!"

she beamed carrying a huge cake. Sophie smiled.

"Renee!"

she exclaimed. She looked so pretty compared to what she had imagined her being.

"Wow what a big cake!"

Sophie squeaked. Renee gasped not believing what she was hearing.

"You can see it?"

she asked as Sophie nodded. Renee smiled widely and cried some tears of joy.

"Oh Sophie im happy..."

she told her. Tai seemed disturbed by her tears and felt his chest ache again. Mimi noticed it as well. It wasn't like Tai to just be quiet he was always shooting off his mouth. Something was wrong. The kitte en mewed and played with Sophie's finger before she accidently stratched her.

"Ow..."

Sophie cried before a trickle of blood fell down her finger. Renee gasped catching sight of the blood. Her vision got blurry and she fell over dropping the cake.

"Renee!"

Sophie cried. Tai seemed worried too.

"RENEE!"

he yelled unconciously and started to tremble.

"DR. TYLER!"

Sophie screamed before coughing and held her chest. Mimi gently held her.

"Easy Sophie."

she reminded her as she softly nodded.

"But Renee..."

she cried before Dr. Tyler came back.

"Oh no renee!"

he exclaimed and picked her up. Renee went unconcious as she heard people calling her name. Dr. Tyler took her to a vacant hospital room and decided to treat her there. Eversince december 22nd Renee had panic attacks when she saw blood. He'd never forget the day when she came into the hospital covered in blood begging for his help.

Chapter 5- Memories- Renee's Story

"What happened with Renee!?"

Sophie asked. Dr. Tyler upset. She had never seen Renee act like that not in all her life or at least her in some sort of panic. She'd never seen blood but she knew it happened when you got hurt. Dr. Tyler found a seperate room for the kitten to live in at the time being.

"She saw blood and passed out having some sort of panic attack."

he told her.

"Oh no."

she frowned.

"I'll bring her some flowers!"

she beamed with a smile and hurried out of her room and down to the lobby. She stopped smelling the lovely flowers nearby.

"This one this one!"

Mimi exclaimed pointing to the pretty pink ones.

"Wow! I love seeing colors!"

Sophie beamed happily her eyes waundering to the pretty purple flowers. She picked them up and paid for them before hurrying back. She frowned seeing Renee was asleep hooked up to an iv and her head was wrapped up from hitting it. The manager was in the room in offering Sophie a smile. Tai gasped and stopped looking at the hospital room before he looked at Renee.

"...Why...?"

he questioned.

"Tai kun?"

Mimi questioned and gasped seeing Tai shaking as he slowly walked over to Renee. He winced holding his head and saw her next to him, him being in a hospital bed.

"Tai..."

Renee murmured his eyes widening in surprise. Sophie looked at Tai confused as to what was going on. Mimi looked confused and worried as well before he watched tears fall down her face and felt the urge to grab her hand.

"...Why...do i feel like i know you?"

he asked himself as tears filled his eyes gently stroking her hand against his cheek. Something came over him as he kissed her hand. Mimi and Sophie left the room to give him some time alone with her. The Dr. was confused as to why they were leaving but he didn't question it.

"I regret it..."

Renee murmured as Tai listened. Dr. Tyler listened as well as he wrote down her report on his clip board.

"I could have done something more for you...why could i save you?"

she murmured as tears fell down her face and for some reason Tai's as well. Why did this woman make him feel so guilty. He was able to leave before he gasped being hugged by her. She couldn't see him but she could feel a strange presence around her. Suddenly Tai began to see images in his head of singing, writting music and for some reason by Renee's side.

"Oh my god...i know her...no... i knew her..."

he murmured as tears poured down his face and hugged her back shaking. His whole body trembled as he wept feeling like he was the reason she was in such pain. A fearful image then poped into his head. He saw pouring down rain and bright headlights before hearing a woman scream. It was her Renee crying out for him before he only saw red death awaiting him.

"NO!"

he cried letting go of her and fell backwards as if he had been dreaming. He could feel sweat heavily falling from his face and his heart was racing. He flew out of the room and out of the hospital running. Running that's all he ever did in life and as a fallen angel. Why? Why couldn't he get her face out of his mind.

"Tai!"

Sophie exclaimed seeing him leaving and a worried look came across her face. Mimi frowned now she knew something was defently up.

"Watch over Renee Sophie."

Mimi told her and left to go find Tai. Sophie frowned and went back to Renee's side. Dr. Tyler had left the room to go get some medicine for her.

"Renee...?"

Sophie questioned before she finally opened her eyes. But they only showed a sadness in her expression gently holding the covers where Tai had been beside her.

"He's here isn't he?"

Renee asked Sophie. Sophie looked confused. Who was she talking about? She couldn't have possibly meant Tai after all only she could see him right?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Renee shouted all of a sudden shaking before she broke out into tears.

"It's not fair..."

she sobbed.

"Why did you leave me? I wasn't her...but i still loved you..."

she whispered. Sophie frowned and got beside her.

"Sophie...why did he...why did he have to die?"

she cried before Sophie gently held her. She kept wondering who she was talking about but then again Tai was acting so strangely around her. Maybe she was talking about Tai after all but that would mean that Renee was connected with his past. She then remembered Mimi's words.

"A Fallen angel is one who either comits sucide or has killed someone else in order to save their own life."

Sophie's eyes widened. It wasn't possible. Did Tai really kill himself? But why? There was so many things Sophie wanted to ask however she could see now was not the right time to ask. Renee didn't speak anymore instead she had passed out again Sophie laying her down on the bed. Renee went back in time in her own head remembering the past.

Renee sat in a small apartment all alone in the dark. Music sheets were scattered everywhere and she was covered in bruises and cuts. She held her head as all she heard was yelling but it was all in her mind. She had just got out of an abusive relationship and was morified at the fact she'd almost been killed if not for a young man who intevened who just happened to be passing by outside and heard the yelling and screaming. Renee was a song writer who loved nothing more than to sing but lately she hadn't sung at all. The door to her apartment opened her having left the door unlocked and in came a man who resembled Tai.

"Are you ok?"

he asked carrying a bag with him. It seemed to be filled with food and some medicine along with a small stuffed bear with a cute pink ribbon on it. It was valentines day and he felt he had to do something to cheer her up. He poped open a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. It was white wine the perfect kind to perk you up. He then proceeded to set out infront of her some chinese food. Still Renee didn't answer him.

"Renee..."

he murmured wishing she would talk to him before he picked up the bear and started to talk through it in a funny voice.

"Hi Renee i'm Mr. cuddles why don't you talk to me!"

he exclaimed before Renee finally cracked a smile and giggled some. Tai grinned in response happy he finally made her happy and he handed the bear over to her. She held it tightly to her it's soft fur feeling nice against her skin.

"Thank you."

she told Tai.

"For everything. You saved me my fiance was going to kill me..."

she murmured.

"Why did you stay with him?'

Tai asked.

"I had no where to go."

she murmured shaking some before her eyes widened as Tai gently pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry..."

he murmured before she cried softly holding him back. He then noticed the music sheets scattered about and picked out up as he continued to hold her not wanting to let her go.

"Wonderful..."

he commented. Renee squeaked noticing he was reading her music and grabbed it from him.

"No don't read that!"

she cried red in the face from crying and blushing from embaressement.

"I mean it's really good!"

Tai exclaimed to her with a serious look.

"You have such heart and passion in the lyrics..." "I wonder...would you let me sing them?"

he questioned.

"Sing!?"

she cried surprised. Tai nodded.

"I'm a singer in a band. And i'd really like some new songs to play." "You've inspired me to become even better."

he smiled causing Renee to blush. It was the first time Tai and her had met and they went on to become the best of friends pushing eachother to be better singers and eventually she joined the band befriending his two friends as well. She would have never guessed the events that would follow afterward.

Chapter 7- No more tears

Sophie went back to her room after Dr. Tyler sent her to bed since nothing more could be done at the moment for her dear cousin. Tai hadn't been seen either nor had Mimi they both were gone and Sophie was alone. She started coughing again all the worry just making her condition worse but the coughing fit soon ceased. She wished the pain would stop. She looked out the window seeing a beautiful sun set and smiled having seen it for the very first time in her life. It was then she began to wonder if things wern't as simple as they appeared. If Tai was hurting inside then perhaps Mimi and even her beloved Rick were hiding their own scars deep in their hearts.

Mimi sat alone on one of the tombstones and sighed as she waited for Tai to return. She noticed that glowing light yet again nearby and decided to follow it. She followed until it led her to the park nearby and there she saw a young man who was older than she was. She gasped seeing his beautiful white wings which matched the fallen snow.

"You are an angel!"

she exclaimed catching Rick off guard not expecting them to go looking for him. He knew this time would come and so did she the only problem was how to deal with it exactly. Fallen angels and Angels were very diffrent from eachother. They both answered to a diffrent master and a diffrent set of rules.

"I am."

Rick murmured.

"And you're a fallen angel."

"That's right..."

Mimi muttered.

"Why have you come here?"

Rick demanded to know. Though he knew very well why but he had to hear it for himself.

"My job."

Mimi told him bluntly.

"You know we fallen angels collect souls."

Rick narrowed his eyes.

"You will not touch Sophie."

he threatened Mimi with anger in his eyes. It was very rare the calm and sweet Rick got mad but this time he had to. He had to be angry. They were going to take away Sophie's life. It was too cruel.

"I wish we didn't have to..."

Mimi murmured her eyes not looking at his as she held herself shaking some.

"She's such a sweet girl...I..."

she paused as she bit her lip tears falling onto the snow below 's eyes widened at her reaction. She was very diffrent from the other spirits he knew. Most had such a cold reaction towards others but her she had a very warm and kind heart. Rick felt his anger subsiding before he noticed she was shaking

"Are you ok?"

he questioned. Mimi gasped and shook her head. She backed away from him as images started to flash in her head. It was familar but she didn't want any of it! She didn't want to remember her former life of who she was. But Rick looked familar to her.

"No i don't want...to remember..."

she sobbed and flew away from Rick far away. She was starting to feel just as Tai did it being too much to bear a scars all over her body appearing along with bruises.

"GO AWAY!"

she cried as tears fell heavily down her face. She wept and stopped flying skidding right into the snow. Images flashed of her being tackled and pushed down. She could see herself losing her clothes to faceless figure who was laughing as she screamed and cried for help. Broken glass was everywhere and she saw herself reach for it and sliced the person's throat blood going everywhere.

"NOOOOOO!"

she screamed before Sophie ran out hearing screaming and hurried over to Mimi.

"Mimi!"

she cried and picked her in her arms. It was clear now to her that Tai wasn't the only fighting battles. Mimi shook with terror and for some reason saw herself in a crowd of people cheering Tai and Rick on stage with Renee. Mimi didn't answer her engolfed in her nightmare all looked around wanting to find help before she gasped feeling a severe pain all throughout her body and colapsed.

"SOPHIE!"

Rick cried as tears flew from his eyes and hurried to her side. She was burning with a fever and she wasn't breathing. He shook his head and held her hand

"I won't lose you!"

he cried and placed his mouth over hers giving her cpr as tears fell down his cheeks. He wouldn't lose anymore important people to him. He had already lost a dear friend to him along with his only other love music. Sophie made him smile, took away his pain he'd give anything to save her. Sophie slowly began to open her eyes as she saw Rick's face.

"Rick..."

she murmured softly.

"Thank god..."

he murmured as he kept crying though they had turned from sad tears to tears of joy. He was sure of it now he loved her, he had always loved her even when she was small. Losing her was something he could bare.

"Im sorry i worried you."

Sophie frowned before she softly shook his head and offered her a tearful smile.

"It's ok..."

he murmured and hugged her.

"I love you Sophie..."

he murmured.

"And i'll say it to you over and over again..."

Sophie's eyes widened being taken in by the deph of his words and blushed. She was unsure how to answer him though she was so happy when she was with him. Was that love? Being together with that person and treasuring every moment. If that was the case then did her parents really love her after all?

"Sophie?"

he questioned seeing she had gone off into her own little world again.

"S- Sorry!"

she squeaked and turned red in the face.

"I...I like you too Rick..."

she murmured. Rick smiled he knew the meaning of her words just from her expression and knew she felt the same. Mimi slowly sat up and looked around confused.

"Sophie how did i get out here?"

she questioned.

"Ah and you're all soaked from falling in the snow!"

Mimi cried. Sophie offered a smile.

"I'm ok."

she told her. It was strange. It was as if Mimi didn't remember anything about what had happened. Sophie caught a glipse of someone nearby but they were gone before they could look at them

"Right Right! I was searching for Tai!"

Mimi laughed it off and took off again.

"...Rick what happened?"

Sophie had to ask. Rick frowned.

"We're not alone...someone is keeping their eye on all of us."

he told her. Sophie frowned and held onto Rick unsure how to react to what she was hearing. This was only the begining.

Chapter 8- Why the church bells ring

Sophie was aleep dreaming. She walked in the park nearby the world around her covered in snow. She was walking beside Tai and Mimi both smiling as they ventured out into the world together. Up on the horizon was a large tree filled with lights and decorations such as which Sophie had never seen. There was a woman in white sitting in the tree as a figure in black stood under it. Excited Sophie ran towards the tree Mimi and Tai staying behind. Before she could reached it she screamed stopping. Blood was splattered at her feet it leading to Rick's body. She tried to call out his name but the words wouldn't come before she turned around and saw Tai and Mimi were in the same state. A horror stricken look came to her face before darkness over took the sky swallowing everything around it. She heard a loud whisper in her ear causing her to cry. {It's your fault...}

"NOOOOOO!"

Sophie screamed and shot up in her bed. She looked around breathing heavily before coughing some holding her chest. Dr. Tyler hurried into the room and frowned worried.

"Are you ok Sophie!?"

he cried. She seemed to be filled with terror and fright wondered if it had to do with Renee's episode. Since then Sophie hadn't been acting like herself. Gently he hugged her calming Sophie down as she rested her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat so strongly soothed her like magic.

"Im ok..."

she murmured finally.

"Alright good."

he smiled and let go of her before he gave her, her medicine in a syrenge injecting it into her arm after cleaning the area nicely.

"Thank you."

she smiled. It had been a few days since she had regained her sight but slowly and steadily she was learning more about her world and the things around her. The needle that scared her before wasn't so scary after she learned it was to help her and the pain was the same like she had felt before so it was easy to get used to.

"Do you think you feel well enough to go out today?"

Dr. Tyler asked her.

"Out?"

she questioned.

"Yes i want to take you on a little vacation."

"Really!?"

she exclaimed. She had heard of one but never had been on one before.

"If you think you can handel it." "Renee's doing much better so i thought i'd send her on home and close up the clinic." "Just you and me kiddo."

he smiled. She smiled and nodded happily.

"Yeah i can handel it!"

she exclaimed. Just then a thought crossed her mind. Tai and Mimi wern't around. If she left would they be able to find her. She frowned softly. Dr. Tyler noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

he asked her concerned. Sophie shook her head snapping out of it.

"No not at all!"

she told him.

"Good. Then i'll get everything ready."

he told her and went to do just that. Sophie went ahead and got dressed in a cute little pink sweater with a red skirt. She put on her special scarf after putting on a fluffy white coat and walked outside seeing it was snowing. Her eyes widened seeing such a sight for the first time and giggled as one flake landed on her nose.

"Brrr thats cold!"

she giggled before she stopped being reminded of her dream and the red snow. Sophie remember Rick's words a few days ago that they were being watched. She wondered if her dream reflected the words he ?"

"Sophie?"

came a familar voice.

"Rick!?"

Sophie exclaimed before she frowned. Sadly it was only her imagination. For some reason her friendly ember eyed angel was not there like he normally was. This time he wasn't here to cheer her up with his sweet smile. She sat down on the swing nearby after walking up a little ways. Sophie let out a sigh before a figure appeared next to her. She squeaked reconising it, it was Tai.

"Tai!"

she exclaimed. He offered her a smile. He was beat up badly and looked hurt.

"Tai what happened to you!?"

she cried. It must have been her fault. She never went to look for him and now because of her he was hurt. Suddenly she felt a flick on her forehead.

"Stop that."

Tai told her. He could guess she was worried about him just with watching her eyes. It was as if he could read her very thoughts.

"Ow!"

she cried and rubbed her head.

"Where have you been!?"

she demanded to know having been worried sick about him.

"Mimi started to flip out the other day!" "She screamed and cried and i couldnt do anything for her..."

she cried as tears started to fall down her face. Tai frowned and gently wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I think it's because we've gotten so close to you."

he admitted to her honestly.

"I knew it, it is my fault!"

Sophie cried.

"Stop it! It is not!"

Tai nearly spat before he gasped and tried to remember she didnt understand what was going on.

"We are...connected..."

he tried to explain and gently held her hand.

"Connected?"

she questioned. She didn't understand what he meant. Wern't they already together in a way.

"Fate."

he told her simply. She looked at him trying to understand him as best as she could. But he was scaring her.

"We were destined to meet Sophie."

he told her with a smile.

"Mimi too and even that Angel as well..."

"You know about him?"

Sophie asked curiously. Tai nodded softly.

"I noticed him checking us out when we first met you here."

Tai told her.

"We were humans once as i told you before with pasts of our own..." "I am remember bit by bit but everything is still unclear to me." "But what i do know is that your cousin Renee had something to do with my past..." "She seems so familar to me and i'm sure that Mimi is having the same thing happening with your Angel friend."

he told her.

"where did he go? I havn't seen him today."

sophie frowned upset. She wondered if maybe Tai knew since they both were angels and all or close to it. Tai smiled softly almost smirking.

"I wonder."

he murmured.

"Do you know where both I and Mimi have been for the past few days?"

he asked her. Sophie shook her head unable to tell even though she tried to guess many times. Tai got up from the swing and took a deep breath.

"We went back to our relm. We have a mission we want to fullfill and i'm sure your angel friend has gone to his relm as well to check up on something." "Sophie if i take your soul i want you to live a life with no regrets...i know it was your birthday a few days ago...and i feel awful about this." "But i have to know...is there anything more you want out of life?"

he asked before taking Sophie in his arms. Sophie blushed shocked. She though he disliked her no more like hated her. He thought he was just trying to be nice since Mimi was around but she was wrong. It was like having another guardian angel looking out for her.

"I do. But first tell me...how did you get those wounds?"

she asked him wanting to know yet afraid of his answer. Tai sighed softly.

"Well you see..."

he began before flashing back in his memory as he tried to recall what happened in his own mind. He and Mimi were beaten by their superior who was yelling at them as he tortured them both screaming in pain as they soon were covered in bruises and sliced from head to toe. You couldn't make out the words but it was obvious their master was pissed from the look in his eyes and voice.

"It was nothing we were just being clumsy."

Tai lied before Sophie gave a look.

"I'm not stupid! Don't lie to me!"

she cried her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know what i'd do if something happened to you too!"

Sophie told him begining to shake. She was so strong yet so fradgile it was hard to notice at times. He reminded her of someone from his past and for some reason he was unable to remove her shinning eyes filled with tears from his head.

"Im sorry..."

he murmured before she got up and hugged him.

"Don't ever leave me alone like that..."

she cried.

"I won't..."

he murmured softly and turned around hugging her back gently.

"So tell me what is it you want more than anything?"

Tai asked her.

"I want to see my parents again."

she told him softly.

"I only knew them for a little while but now it's like they don't care about me..." "Do they really love me? I want to know..."

"Sophie..."

Tai murmured before he smiled.

"Ok i'll find them for you."

he told her.

"In the mean time don't give up on living..."

he told her. Sophie looked at him surprised. She felt something was being hidden from her still but she didn't know what exactly and Mimi hadnt shown back up either.

"SOPHIE!"

Mimi exclaimed flying her direction and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!"

she beamed all beat up and in a mess. Sophie looked concerned but hugged her glad to have her back. Now only if Rick would come back to her. She missed him so much. It wasn't like him to stay away and that's what worried her.

"SOPHIE TIME TO GO!"

Dr. Tyler called out to her.

"COMMING!"

Sophie called back to him and hurried over towards the drive way where the large van was. Tai and Mimi followed her going into the car though the closed door and sat in the back as Sophie sat in the front with the doctor.

"Did you talk to her?"

Mimi whispered to him.

"Yeah..."

he murmured. He wasn't really ready to talk about much of anything after what happened and decided to sing to Sophie wanting to let her know not in words what his own personal past was like from what he could remember. Even if it was a tiny part he wanted to share it with Sophie.

{Sing a song...of long ago...the days of old filled with laughter ...your smile fills me up with warmth...keep dreaming you told me never give to up...you cheered me on with your overwhelming love...keep on going don't dare look back. See the darkness closing in...tears spill on my guitar why did you have to go? Silence...no music...is playing...anymore...!}

he sung loudly as tears rimmed in his eyes.

"To my knees i fall...your picture it haunts my every thought...do your best no longer fills my head...instead all i see is darkness...make the pain stop oh make the pain stop...hold me in your arms again...give me a reason to go on...please speak to me...if not then im comming to you...with a flash of light before my eyes...everything's gone...it's over...it's over...Till you came with your warm smile...melted my heart over again...though your time...is ticking away...i will save you...this i sware...so keep your tears hidden from me...i've cried too long...instead i want to sing...}

he finished. Sophie felt warm tears fill her eyes and quickly wiped them away feeling her heart ache. For some reason when she thought of Rick he split into two people that appeared in her heart.

{Tai?}

she questioned. No it was Rick that she loved or perhaps she was begining to have feeling for Tai. Was it possible to love two people at once? She didn't want to but then where did Rick go in her time of need? Mimi looked at Tai and shook her head.

"Tai you can't love her! Your love belongs only to me!"

she exclaimed and hugged him, him gasping for air. Annoyed he pulled her off.

"I-idiot i never mentioned love!"

he spat red in the face. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened yesterday and it was driving him crazy. It began to think back again once more going back in time. After they had been beaten up he got up to go check out the hour glasses of the under world. There was two kinds. One which marked the end of time for those with evil hearts and another which marked the end of life for those with pure hearts. Each person had an hour glass special to them. If it were to be smashed their life wound end without warning, the amount of sand determined their time left. Tai made his way over to Sophie's before he stopped seeing Rick was there and reconised him.

"...Rick..."

he murmured unconciously. Rick only smiled softly.

"Make her happy Tai."

he told her before he grabbed a hold of the glass and glowed brightly before he vanished into the hour glass the sand in hers turning into pure white an increesed. It also grew beautiful angel wings. Rick had given Sophie his time on earth all that he had which was 18 more years added to her life span. It wasn't much but it would buy his only love some time. It was his final act of love and he knew Tai would take care of her. It was the least he could do for her making him smile all those years he had been dead. She deserved to live.

"You...You idiot..."

Tai muttered. It was then he remember even more of his past. Rick had been the drummer in their band and was his friend. Tears came to his eyes. His best friend had been so close and he never even knew. After losing so many people he didn't have the heart to tell Sophie the truth behind Rick's dissapearance. He couldn't bear to see her smile filled with tears. He loved her smile it was warm and familar.

"Look the big tree!"

Sophie exclaimed excited seeing a large tree covered in bright lights and in pretty decorations. Her smile then faded being reminded of her dream as her chest tightened. Dr. Tyler noticed and frowned.

"Do you need to lay down Sophie?"

he asked her concerned. Tai frowned along with Mimi maybe this was too much for her. He wanted her to enjoy herself and relax but if it was too stressful then maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"No No i'm fine!"

Sophie exclaimed. She didn't want her first trip to end. She would just have to suck it up and pretend that she was actually normal for once in her life. The dream still troubled her though. She wondered if she could put it in the back of her mind. Mimi looked at Tai and pointed upwards. He nodded and followed her leaving the inside of the car both Mimi and Tai floating in mid air.

"So are you going to tell me what happened!?"

Mimi asked him getting tired of waiting.

"Thanks to you we got punished big time pal!" "You just had to get involved with her!"

"Oh and you're so innocent Mimi! You were enjoying hanging around her too!"

he spat irriated with her blaming him.

"I can't explain it...but i don't want her to die...it seems like i've already lost her..."

he told Mimi shaking. Mimi frowned.

"Impossible our memories were sealed they had we died." "There's no way even if you did remember them you'd forget everything you saw afterwards!"

she cried. It was then they heard bells from the nearby church chime. A magical yet sad sound one they had heard before. It was the sound they heard before and after you took a life. The first chime represents the life lived and the second represented that life fading away as did the chime.

"SOPHIE!"

they cried and hurried towards the cabin but their fears were not realised. Sophie was inside sitting with Dr. Tyler talking among a warm fire both laughing and smiling. They sighed with relief but the bells never rang for nothing. It a sign or a message to them. A fallen angel or something worse was watching them. Just as they had feared.

Chapter 9- Voice from beyond the grave and Tai's past

Dr tyler came into a small bedroom in the cabin. It was bigger than the hospital room that Sophie was used too and it was very well furnished. He was dressed in his winter coat and looked like he was going somerwhere.

"sophie are you awake?"

Dr. Tyler asked her. Sophie poped her head out from under the covers and smiled.

"Yes i am."

she told him and yawned softly with a streatch. Dr. Tyler smiled and chuckled at her sleepy reaction.

"I'm going to go out to the store for a bit will you be alright by yourself?"

he asked her.

"Yes i'll be fine."

Sophie smiled.

"Alrighty then i'll be back in a bit."

he murmured and left the room. Sophie rubbed her eyes a bit and smiled seeing Mimi was asleep at the foot of her bed. She looked around for any sign of Tai but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Slowly Sophie got out of bed and waundered out of her room and into the living room. She could hear someone there and grabbed a nearby broom just incase it was a burgler. Inching towards the noise she realised it was comming from the kitchen and sure enough there was Tai cooking breakfast.

"Wow it looks so good!"

Sophie beamed and tossed the broom aside going over to him.

"Yeah i thought you and Mimi might want something to eat." "Plus the doctor appears to have a busy day planned for you." "You'll need your energy not just ceral and toast like you have here."

"You seem to know alot about food."

Sophie beamed. She was so happy seeing a new side to Tai she had never seen before.

"When i was alive it was important to eat healthy." "Otherwise you couldn't do a great job when it came time to work."

Tai told her.

"That's so amazing Tai!"

Sophie told her facinated. Tai blushed some. She was so strange but he really did like seeing her happy even if she was happy over thing that made no sense. After the food was ready he served it on the table in the kitchen. The table was filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes and grits. To drink was some freshly made orange juice and some milk.

"Something smells great!"

Mimi exclaimed and flew into the kitchen. She sat down and started helping herself stuffing her face until she could barely talk. Sophie laughed seeing the look on Tai's face.

"Are you actually tasting the food or just swallowing it?"

Tai asked Mimi as she comtinued to eat. He twitched his eye it wasn't even noon yet and he was already agrivated with her. Mimi looked at him with her cheeks full of food and swallowed hard.

"But if we don't eat it quickly the doctor will be back!"

"Have you seen the fridge Mimi?" "It's bare! I had go to the store last night to make all of this!"

"You're so smart Tai kun!"

Mimi exclaimed and reached out to hug him before he batted her away.

"Shoo."

he told her. Sophie laughed finding it so funny before she got a hold of herself and started to eat.

"Delicious!"

she smiled happily causing Tai to blush. Mimi growled noticing. Why was it he only got flustered around her.

"Geesh Tai kun pay attention to me!"

she cried.

"Dr. Tyler will be busy with Sophie all day so we should play too!"

"No way."

Tai exclaimed rather coldly.

"Aw come on!"

she whinned.

"You should go."

Sophie told them. Both Tai and Mimi looked surprised at her reaction.

"...Sophie..."

Tai murmured.

"It's ok you guys you both go have fun." "You don't have to be worried about me."

Sophie smiled and helped herself to a stack of pancakes. She poured syrup all over them and started to eat them. They were so fluffy and it was the perfect combination with the sweetness maple syrup. Mimi sighed and smiled softly before noticing Tai was looking at Sophie again with a fondess she didn't care much for.

"TAI KUN!"

she yelled. He snapped out if his trance and gave Mimi a look.

"What?"

"Don't what me!"

Mimi exclaimed and started to hit him all over.

"Ow!"

he spat and started to hit her back. Sophie laughed finding the two of them entertaining. She finished her plate soon getting some some more. After she was finished she worked on cleaning up which Renee had showed her how to do it after she would make sweets.

"Wait i'll do that!"

Tai exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it."

Sophie told with with a smile. He had fixed her such a wonderful breakfast it was the least she could do to help out. Tai sighed. She was such a wonder but smiled and got up and helped her.

"Hey i'm helping out too!"

Mimi squeaked with a pout on her face. Yet again she was being left out and gathered the left over food placing it in the nearly empty fridge. After the clean up was done Sophie got her coat and boots on and went outside. It was snowing comming down gentlty. It seemed diffrent from the previous snow falls. Like the snow itself was crying.

"Tai Mimi!"

Sophie called.

"Help me build a snow man!"

she told them excitedly. She kept seeing them being made as they passed by several towns on the way there. It was something she really wanted to try.

"Ok!"

Mimi beamed and flew over to her starting to make a huge snow ball. Tai watched her before Mimi made the snow ball a little too big and watched her tumble down the hill.

"HELP ME!"

Mimi cried.

"Mimi!"

Sophie exclaimed and ran after her. Tai flew after her worried about the two of them getting into trouble before he stopped cold in his tracks. Above them flew a demon who was far more terrifying than anything that could be imagined.

"SOPHIE!"

Tai yelled as the demon came for her. Mimi struggled to get out of the snow ball but once she did she flew towards Sophie as well. Sophie's eyes widened stricken with fear before Tai grabbed her bridal style. As if out of instict she held onto him shaking. Tai narrowed his eyes determined to not let anything happen to her. The demon continued to fly towards them before Mimi blocked its path.

"Not another step!"

Mimi yelled in a threatning voice.

"Big talk for such lowely creatures."

the demon spoke. His hair was short and black with red streaks flowing through it. He had scars all over his body and wings were jet black and much bigger than both Mimi's or Tai's. When he spoke you could see fangs that appeared sharper than any blade and he wore jeans and a black shirt both having rips in them.

"What's going on?" "Who is that?"

Sophie asked as she trembled. She held tightly onto Tai scared more than she had been in a long time. Tai narrowed his eyes.

"So this is what you've become..."

Tai muttered. Mimi looked confused.

"Tai do you actually know this person!?"

she cried. She couldn't believe that he was able to remember his past. Every time she did she just forgot it but that wasn't the point this guy was a genuine demon and worse he seemed to be after Sophie. Tai nodded softly as the demon smirked.

"So you do remember me how interesting."

the demon grinned.

"How could i forget...Darian..."

Tai muttered. There was a tension growing between them that Sophie was sure of. Mimi looked just as confused as she did scared as to what was going to happen next. Just looking at his face everything was comming back to him and soon Tai gasped holding his head more than what he wanted to remember playing back in his head. He saw himself on a stage singer loudly with Renee, Rick and Darian who was the guitarest. Nearby was a young woman who was watching them who looked happy as she enjoyed listening to them. She resembled Sophie. They all played together before the song ended and they took a bow.

"Nice work today!"

Tai exclaimed.

"Yes it was so much fun!"

Rick smiled. Renee smiled.

"I felt so alive singing infront of that many people."

Renee told them.

"It's quite a rush."

Darian admitted before the young woman hurried over to the band members.

"You guys did great!"

she smiled. Darian smiled and nodded before he watched her go over to Tai. He blushed slightly. He enjoyed having the girl by his side. She was Darian's little sister and also a big suporter of their band along with Tai's girlfriend.

"Come on let's celebrate!"

she exclaimed and grabbed Tai's hand leading the way. She was so excited to finally spend time with him and every one else. They all went to Tai and Renee's apartment everything yelling "Suprise!" as a birthday cake and presents were revealed.

"No way!"

Tai exclaimed with a smile on his face. Rick came over to him and held out to him a present. Tai opened it and smiled seeing inside was a new mike he had been eyeing. The young woman blushed some as she fidgited around a bit nervously.

"Go ahead give it to him.

Renee told her giving him a small shove. The young woman nodded softly and slowly walked up to Tai. He looked confused at her expression before she held up to him a small gift. Tai slowly undid the ribbon making the girl even more nervous.

"What are you so nervous for?"

Darian asked her as she squeaked turning red. Tai had pulled out a pair of pink baby booties. Darian's face went pale as well Tai's. Rick's face lit up and Renee squeeled with excitement. The young woman kept silent unable to look at them.

"So...what is a joke?"

Darian asked as Tai continued to stare at the baby booties. He had to wonder the same thing. It couldn't be what he thought it was.

"What are you that dense!?"

Renee spat ready to beat Tai up.

"No fighting!"

the girl squeaked flustered.

"She 's pregnant you doofus!"

Renee yelled at him. Darian's face went white in disbelief before he shot Tai a frightning look. His friend and band mate had really done it now. He didn't really care for Tai and his sister dating but this. This was unforgivable. Darian snapped.

"WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Darian spat and grabbed Tai's neck violently. He slammed Tai on the ground as Tai struggled gasping for air. Everyone gasped not expecting this turn of events. Rick ran to help Tai and grabbed onto Darian's arm trying to get him off of him. Outraged Darian freed one of his hads and pushed Rick hard back intoa dressee him screaming in pain.

"RICK!"

Tai screamed gaging before suddenly there was a horrible crunching sound. No audio was comming from Tai's mouth and tears fell down his face. The young woman watched horried as she cried shaking along with Renee shaking. Darian let go of him and left the apartment. The young woman hurried over to Tai holding him in her arms while Renee called 911. Dr. Tyler was the nearest doctor to them. After things had settled down Rick was given the news that his shoulder was messed up in his left arm and he'd never play the drums again. He then visited Tai Renee with him along with the young woman. They both wept as they found out Tai would never talk or sing again.

Tai snapped back to reality and narrowed his eyes with anger.

"You're the one! You're the one who took away my voice! And you hurt Rick!"

he spat. Darian smirked.

"You got it."

he muttered. Sophie gasped and frowned getting upset.

"You're horrible! How could you do that!"

she cried as tears came to her eyes. She loved Tai's voice it seemed like a crime to her to put an end to his wonderful songs.

"You dare speak back to me...?"

Darian muttered.

"Thank to the both of them and Rick i'm stepping in as your grim reaper."

he told her. Sophie looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

she asked him. Mimi looked puzzled too not understanding the siduation fully. Tai still hadn't talked to her about what happened yesterday.

"Darian don't say anything!"

Tai spat.

"Oh? So you'd prefer me to keep quiet huh...?" "All the more reason for me to spill my guts."

"I"LL DO IT FOR YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

Tai yelled his whole body shaking. He was scared no more like terrified of Sophie finding out the truth. He didn't want her to. Mimi noticed the look on Tai's face. What exactly did happen that he was afraid to say outloud.

"I'd rethink these guys are your friends Sophie." "Would friend who care about you try and take your life? And more importantly havn't you been wondering where your guardian angel is?"

he grinned.

"DON"T YOU TALK ABOUT RICK!"

Tai spat. Darian smirked amused at his reaction. Sophie gasped and shook. Had something happened to him? Why was Tai acting like he was? Was he hiding something from her after all.

"...Where is he...I want to know..."

she told them. Tai bit his lip before Darian chuckled.

"See he can't answer you or he won't." "You see my dear Rick is mainly the reason i'm here." "He committed the highest taboo for an angel." "He gave his spirutal life and lengethed your mortal life."

Darian told her.

"Rick is no longer of this world."

Sophie's eyes widened as her heart sunk.

"...That's...that's not true..."

she murmured.

"Tai tell me it's not true right!?"

she cried. Tai remained silent unable to answer her. Tears filled Sophie's eyes as one after the other they kept falling. She pushed Tai away from her falling into the snow below her and ran away from them. She refused to believe Rick was gone he promise he'd always be with her.

"...Don't leave me..."

she sobbed.

"I love you too..."

she cried. She eventually ran far enough to where she was in a graveyard. She heard a familar voice and slowly walked towards it. Slowly she made her way through the grave yard and stopped infront of a grave. It was Rick's.

"Rick..."

she murmured. He had been dead and she knew that for a long time. But for his spirit to dissapear was too much for her to bare. She'd been alone until she met him.

{But you're not alone Sophie}

a voice came from the sky.

"Rick?"

she questioned.

"Where are you!?"

Sophie cried. She wanted to find him. She wanted to be with him. How she wanted to feel his warmth and tell him she loved him over and over again.

{I can no longer be with you...but i am still in your heart...my very being lives inside you...besides you have people in your life that need you more than me}

he told her. Sophie sniffed wiping her tears from her eyes as best as she could.

{You have Mimi and Tai which are fighting for your life. They love you and not only them Sophie but Dr. Tyler and Renee too}

Sophie's eyes widened as she pictured all the wonderful people in her life. He was right she was lucky. And since the other day she'd felt alot better too. Tai too had tried so hard to cheer her up even the other day when he brought her a kitten and then today fixing her breakfast. He had such a kind heart even though he didn't like to show it.

{You love him Sophie...you always have...remember your past...}

it was then his voice dissapeared. Sophie stood at the grave stunned and ran through the graveyard curious before she found it Tai's grave stone and beside him. Her eye's widened as tears started falling down her face.

"Oh my god..."

she choked and fellt to her knees. Written in stone was her name beside his.

Chapter 10- The day you died

"Damn it... Sophie..."

Tai muttered. He had really messed up. The one girl he cared about more than anything in the world hated him. A face poped in his head with a girl with tear filled eyes with the same face as Sophie staring at him. Tears filled his eyes as. Mimi gasped and watched Tai's expression. Darian just smirked.

"Tai!"

Mimi cried but he was far from her reach as he continued to remember his past. After he lost his voice he still wrote music. The young woman sat beside him it was indeed Sophie who was helping him write music. She smiled kindly at him comforting him and he was able to deal with the pain of losing the ability to sing. She would sing for him though she wasn't as good she tried her hardest to make him smile. The band was over but their lives were begining and he made money being a song writer like Renee. But their happiness was not one to last. Tai went out to go to the store and came back only to find Sophie was colapsed on the floor 8 months pregnant.

"SOPHIE!"

he screamed though no sound came out and went to her side. He grabbed her and ran as fast as he could to the hospital nearbye not thinking of calling 911 at the moment. Once he arrived he discovered she had gone into labor. Tai held Sophie's hand as she cried in pain giving birth but it was in vain as when the baby was born it neither cried nor laughed. It was still born and as a result of the birth being too hard on Sophie's body she passed away along with their child. Dr. Tyler announced the time of death hearing the heart moniter flat line. Tai sat there still holding Sophie's hand in disbelief.

Shortly after their death Tai acted with limited emotion. Renee couldn't even get him to communicate with her at all. No Tai was dead inside even if his body wasn't. He could only watch as he wife and child were burried together in a grave yard nearby. Even after everyone had left he stood at the grave. Silent tears fell down his face nothing could comfort him now. After it got dark he walked out to the street nearby. He stopped in the middle of it and caught a glimpse of Renee. He heard her call out to him but it was muffled as a car came towards him He looked at her a smiled for the first time in months before he was hit. It was then his life ended.

"Do you remember now Tai?"

Darian muttered.

"It was you who caused her death...all because you had to have a baby..." "It's your fault..."

Tai's eyes widened and shook.

"No..."

he murmured as more tears fell down his face. His body trembled as his pupils shrunk.

"and you'll cause her death again...by taking it with your own hands...4 months, 18 years it doesn't matter...you'll still kill her..."

Darian told him. Mimi frowned and flew over to Darian.

"I'm sorry Tai...but he's right...we can't do this anymore..." "shouldn't we just take her now? It will be harder to wait...and with Rick gone..."

"SHUT UP!"

Tai spat. Mimi was startled as Darian held her.

"Tai..."

Mimi murmured before he flew off.

"I WILL SAVE HER ALL ON MY OWN!"

he cried as he took off into the forest nearby and kept going until he found her there standing at the graves. He couldn't believe it Sophie was his long lost love that he had lost and had ended his own life to be with her. Fate was so creul perhaps this was his ultimate punishment. To kill the one he loved after dying to be with them.

"Sophie..."

he murmured. Sophie gasped and turned around. She was shocked to see Tai and just looked at him. A bunch of emotions were filling her heart but more than anything it was regret. Regret for not realising that the person she had wanted to be with all this time was right there infront of her. The one who worked so hard to make her smile.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Sophie asked him wanting to know. Tai frowned.

"I didn't want to hurt you...i knew how much Rick meant to you..."

he told her. Sophie shook her head.

"No that."

she told him with a serious look in her eyes and pointed to the two graves beside eachother. Tai's eyes widened seeing the name's. It was so strange seeing his own resting place. Tai offered a small smile.

"I didn't know...i just now got my memories back."

he told her before Sophie slowly walked up to him. Tears fell down Tai's face again as he remembered the past yet again. He was surprised when he felt a warm sensation on his lips it being Sophie's against his.

{Sophie...}

he thought thoughtfully and kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. They continued to kiss his kisses deep and passionate her doing her best to return his affection. She had never been kissed before not like this. Getting a bit too much into it both of them fell onto the ground and into the white fallen snow. They both lost themselves in eachother. He broke the kiss gently as he looked into her eyes her gazing into his. They both ran their fingers through eachother's hair.

"I'm so sorry...Sophie...i'm so sorry..."

he wept. Sophie frowned and held him tightly. She then softly sang to him.

{How long has it been since i last saw you...? Do you remember...the songs you used to sing for me...no one could hear you voice but i could...the day that everything changed...I love you...don't ever forget that vow...I promise to sing for the both of us...though things didn't go as planned...i still love you anyways...so don't cry my darling...i want you beside me...lets dream of sweeter days...and keep on living for the now...}

Tai continued to cry and held her tightly. It was the song she had sung to him the night he was in the hospital and was recovering.

"I Don't want...to lose you again..."

he sobbed.

"I can't..."

he choked.

"It'll be ok..."

Sophie murmured with a smile.

"You'll protect me...right?"

she asked him.

"I will."

he murmured before they both rose onto their feet. Together they both walked back to the cabin. Mimi was still there but for now Darian had left. Dr. Tyler's car was pulling in the drive way and got out holding a bunch of groceries and a huge tree tied ontop of his car. Tai didn't speak to Mimi and neither did Mimi to Tai. Sophie kept silent and went to go help Dr. Tyler with his groceries. Now there was even more mystery to her life than she could have ever imagined.

"You wern't too lonely while i was gone were you?"

Dr. Tyler asked Sophie with a smile. Sophie offered a smile in return.

"Not at all!"

she exclaimed. Tai had gone up on the roof to think while Mimi was busy trying to make a snow man yet again. Tai was never going to forgive her that much she was sure of. She only was thinking of Tai's feeling and the fact that it would be too painful for Sophie to go in without Rick.

"DAMN IT! I DID THE RIGHT THING!"

Mimi cried and threw a snow ball before she frowned. She then noticed something going on. Mimi flew up to the window and watched Dr. Tyler put up the christmas tree. Sophie seemed happy again which was good. It made her feel better but it still didn't change what she had done. Darian left only temporarly it was for sure he would be back.

"Maybe i just need to go away..."

she murmured and flew off into the sky. Tai noticed and frowned. He decided to go after her and took off in Mimi's direction. Perhaps they could talk everything out and make up. Though he didn't know exactly how to do that.

Sophie watched both of them go off before she went back to Dr. Tyler and began to help him with the groceries and putting them away.

Chapter 11- Mimi's declaration and the scars that run deep

Mimi flew far away until she got to a town that was nearby not far from the cabin. The town felt familar to her though she wasn't sure why. It the town was a giant christmas tree everything decorated wherever you went. It was beautiful and soon Mimi'a bad mood was lifted.

"WOW! SO PRETTY!"

she beamed as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sophie would love to see this!"

she exclaimed before sighed.

"Oh right..."

she groaned dropping in the sky some.

"What the hell are doing Mimi?"

Tai questioned and flew over to her. Mimi squeaked and frowned.

"Go ahead Yell! I deserve it!"

she cried. Tai sighed and crossed his arms. Mimi was such a pain but she was a good person and he knew she meant well. For both him and Sophie. It wasn't easy to do the job they did.

"For what?" "You were just trying to help right?" "Then there's no reason to get mad at you."

Tai told her. Mimi sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes you idiot now come back before Sophie worries about you."

"She...still wants to see me?"

she asked softly. She was sure she would be hated by them both. Why were they being so kind.

"Of course. We're both her guardian angels!"

he exclaimed with a grin.

"Tai kun..."

she smiled and sniffed before she hugged him happily. Tai gasped being squeezed a bit too hard before he was nuzzled roughly. Just for today he would put up with it.

"Ok Ok."

he told her. Tai was about to fly back to Sophie before he felt his wrist being grabbed. Mimi had been the one who kept him from moving her head slightly kneeled. Tai slowly turned around.

"Mimi..."

he murmured before his eyes widened seeing her tear filled he began to see scars appear all over her body. Her clothes became ripped.

"You're clothes."

Tai commented.

"If...a fallen angel...comes to the place of their death...regardless of the seal placed on their memories." "They will remember."

Mimi told him almost in a whisper.

"But you Tai are diffrent..." "The reason you remembered was because you just wanted to be with the person you loved...but I...I killed someone to save myself..."

she cried.

"...You did?"

Tai questioned. He decided to hear her story. He wanted to know more about Mimi just as she was learning about him and not only that he wanted to hear Sophie's as well. Mimi looked up at the sky the snow falling down on them as she began her story. Mimi was a famous model however she also was known for getting around men wise. She never slept with the same man twice and was quite the tease. She was like a play boy bunny on steroids and was twice the sexy. She had left japan to persue her dream of becomming an idol and grow her horizons. Unfortunatly her manager had other ideas. They were close perhaps a little too close. She'd often do sexual favors for him in order to keep him happy and the gigs comming.

One day she was finished with her latest shoot. She was posing for a new lingerie comerical and was excited about the new line she was showing off. Mimi walked to her apartment but going inside she found the place wrecked.

"My stuff!"

Mimi cried and ran inside and went through it. Suddenly someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her mouth pressing something against it. Everything went black and she found herself unconcious. It wasn't until later that she woke up. She was in a room with nothing but bared walls and was chained around her ankles and her wrists.

"Wha...What's going on?"

Mimi questioned.

"Where am i!?"

she cried before she gasped. Infront of her was her manager the one she had trusted and relyed on. His face was not kind as he stared at her.

"This one just like a promised.

the manager told the dark figure.

"Enjoy yourself. Remember not too rough now."

the manager told them with a smirk. Unable to move very well drugged Mimi was unshakled and dragged down a long hall way to a room. She was thrown on a small bed with nothing but a dim light and a camera. She was being used a sex slave for money. Her manager was nothing but a con man who tricked young stars into trusting him. Mimi soon found herself bound with rope to the bed and since she couldn't function there wasn't anything she could do.

"You're that cute young star...my arn't you delicious..."

the man told her as he began to undress slowly and got ontop of her with his shirt half way unbuttoned hanging over Mimi. Mimi shook with terror and tried to tell her body to move though it wasn't listening. She could feel his breath on her skin and then his fingers examining her and before she knew it he pulled out a knife. Mimi's pupils shrunk as her heart raced. She felt sick to her stomach and wished herself else ware but the cold hard reality was she was there.

"That's good because i like the pretty girls...i like to cut them and watch them scream..." "But don't worry i don't kill you...i save that for later..."

he whispered the last part in her ears as tears came to Mimi's eyes. She could hear her clothes ripping and let out a scream as the blade cut her. He was cutting her up along with her clothing. He went slow and then he went fast cutting Mimi up all over knicking her. She was left in nothing but bare skin. Her beautiful flawless skin was now stained with blood from the cuts which would become scars.

"Now for the real fun."

the man grinned and placed his knife beside him on the dressing table beside the bed. He removed the rest of his clothing and forced himself onto her. Mimi let out a blood curtling scream as he thrusted himself into her being rough with her causing bruises all over her body as she struggled under him. Tears streamed down her face as she thrashed about him only being rougher with her.

"Yes let me hear your screams...it's like music to my ears..."

the man smirked dripping with sweat from getting to excited. He was grinning from ear to hear. All of a sudden Mimi heard gun shots. The man distracted turned his head his expression turning grim. Mimi took her chance and grabbed the knife on the stand and cut the rope binding her left hand. Before the man knew what was going on he found himself stabbed right into his chest. Mimi screamed crying as blood splattered her body now covered in his blood.

"...You...Bitch..."

were his last words before he colapsed. Mimi cried as she cut the other rope binding her right arm. A man in a uniform hurried over to her.

"Are you alright!?"

he asked her. But all Mimi could do was cry. He undid the rope holding her feet and placed a towel around her. Slowly he picked her up and carried her among with many other people to the hospital. They hand found out about the sex slaves organization and had come to help those that been captured. However Mimi was far from ok. She had taken another person's life. All the bandages that so snuggly wrapped and hid her wounds could not hide what she had done. A week after Mimi was found dead. A friend of her manager had caught wind of what happened and she was found by a river. Both her arms and legs broken then drowned. Engraved on her chest were the words never forget.

Tai just stared at Mimi. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Why then why was she so happy and go lucky all the time? She had been through so much pain. Tai couldn't contain his tears as he began to weep for not himself but for her this time. Why couldn't he see he wasn't the only one that was suffering.

"DAMN IT!"

Tai cried as his body shook with frusteration.

"Why am i so selfish!?" "I'm such an idiot...all this time you were suffering...and i just thought about myself..."

he cried. Mimi shook her head and gently hugged him, him hugging her back in return.

"Hey Tai kun...let's make our time together a happy one."

she murmured smiling through her tears. Tai looked up surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so strong. He nodded softly offering a smile back as he wiped his eyes.

"So we gotta make it up to Sophie for causing her such worry!" "And also...Tai kun thank you so much for always staying by my side." "I want you to know that I love you."

she smiled before flying away. Tai just watched her and smiled some. They may not have lived their lives before but they would now and they would both make sure Sophie could live hers as well. Rick's sacrifice would not be in vein.

Chapter 12- All i want for christmas

Once again Tai and Mimi were gone. Sophie was starting to get used to it but it left her feeling a bit lonely. She knew Rick was always with her and that made her feel a bit better. Dr. Tyler placed the christmas decorations by the tree he was carrying. There were colorful balls and tiny little figurines along with glass type decorations. Sophie's face lit seeing a cute little christmas tree.

"It's so cute!"

she smiled. Dr. Tyler smiled in return.

"You have a good eye your mother liked that one too."

he commented.

"My mom?"

she asked.

"Yes she's a very head strong young woman." "She loved leaving everyone in mystery she's very similar to Renee in a way."

he admitted thinking as he told her.

"What about my father?"

Sophie asked getting excited. She was really looking foward to learning as much as she could about them.

"You're father is very kind and very popular." "When it came to all the ladies he was most wanted."

chuckled. Sophie smiled.

"I see! So my mom must have been the lucky lady!"

"Well sort of you see she was highly popular too with guys."

he smiled.

"Oh?"

Sophie questioned. He nodded.

"They met completly by chance." "Your father was student body president and had a dream of becomming a veternarian." "Other than that he was a complete mystery. No one knew where he came from but he was also very sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes. He had a terrible illness though he hid it well." "One day during school he had stayed up all night the previous day to finish a report and caught a terrible fever." "She was passing by and noticed so she quickly got him to the nurse's office." "By the nurses orders she had to take him home."

"Poor dad."

Sophie frowned. Not only was he dealing with being in such an important position but he was fighting an illness.

"Yeah it was pretty bad." "It was there your mother discovered he did indeed live alone." "Just like she did."

"Mom lived alone too?"

Dr. Tyler nodded.

"Yes she did. She she helped him inside and then took care of him." "She discovered the illness from medical bills on his kitchen table and gave him a stern talking to about his health after he woke up."

he laughed.

"It's kinda like you and me."

Sophie smiled. Dr Tyler blushed embaressed.

"You think so?"

he asked her.

"Uh huh you're always looking out for me."

she murmured. Dr. Tyler smiled sweetly at her.

"Anyways go on go on!"

Sophie exclaimed wanting to hear more.

"Ok ok let's see..."

he murmured searching for his train of thought. It was so easy to get off of topic.

"Right well your father was horrified she learned of his secret but she had a secret of her own.

"Yes yes!"

Sophie exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled as she anticipated his next words.

"And...That's a secret."

he told Sophie playfully sticking out his tougue.

"Doctor that's no fair!"

Sophie pouted. She wanted to know more and now he had he even more curious. It was like teasing a kitten with a lazer pointer. laughed.

"Come on now this tree won't decorate itself."

he told her. Sophie squeaked. She had forgotten about the tree.

"Right!"

she bounced back and started to help Dr. Tyler decorate the tree. He stopped for a moment and put on some christmas music. They both stopped and playfully danced together while singing along with the words. Dr. Tyler smiled brightly having so much fun. Sophie seemed to be doing so much better these past few days it was such a relief. Sophie felt the same way. She could move around with her chest hurting. After they finished decorating the tree they moved into the kitchen where he surprised her with cookie cutters of all shapes and sizes along with cookie dough.

"Oh yay! I've always wanted to do this!"

Sophie beamed smiling. Dr. Tyler smiled and sat down with her. Working together they each made a whole batch of cookies and after baking them they decorated them with colored icing. Without Rick she could have never seen such wonderful things and thanked him softly in her heart. She was sure Mimi and Tai would want some too.

"Come on let's go outside."

Dr. Tyler told Sophie. She got on her coat and boots and followed Dr. Tyler out into the snow. She then was face to face with a familar scene him rolling up a giant snow ball.

"I've always wanted to make a snow man with you Sophie."

he told her. Sophie smiled before she started to see Rick in Dr. Tyler for a moment. She shook it off. Why was she even picturing him as Rick it made no sense. But there was something about them. Sophie shrugged her shoulders and began making her own snow ball joining hers with his. Dr. Tyler pulled out buttons and a carrot. Together they put the snow man's eyes on along with it's nose. Sophie added her scarf to it.

"It's so cute!"

Sophie smiled. Dr. Tyler nodded.

"It's kinda nice being back here."

he murmured.

"Back? Have you been here before doctor?"

Sophie asked. A sad smile answered her question.

"Yes a long time ago."

he murmured.

"The town not too far from here is known as SnowBell." "It was your home once too the place where me, your father and your mother grew up."

"Mother and father..."

Sophie murmured.

{And Rick and Tai...}

she thought to herself. Was it too painful for them to be back here where they died? She had to wonder. She didn't remember anything very well from wait Tai had mentioned about her being his girlfriend but in her heart she could feel the love she had for him Though she never could forget Rick either.

"While it's a town filled with many happy memories there are also many sad ones that come with it." "People often call it the town that stains the white snow which fills these mountains."

"That's so sad..."

Sophie murmured.

"I'm doing all i can...to save you Sophie..."

he murmured and bit his lip. Sophie frowned and walked over gently hugging him as tears fell down his face.

"But i'm afraid...i'm going to fail..."

he admitted as he began to break into tears. Sophie held him tighter.

"Doctor you don't have to worry...I have three guardian angels that are always watching out for me...so please don't cry..."

she murmured as tears came to her eyes as well. She had no idea that eve her doctor was suffering. All of the people connected with her past. Dr. Tyler held her more as it started to snow all around them.

"Of course you do..."

Dr. Tyler cried as more tears came anyways. He was willing to believe anything right now if only for the sake of protecting Sophie. Sophie shook. She'd never seen Dr. Tyler like this. Normally he was so calm and collected.

"Sophie...I was once had a brother..." "He was kind and he loved more than anything to play drums." "But more than that he had wonderful friends who stood beside him." "But even i was a doctor...was unable to save him..." "No medicine in the world can bring back the dead..."

he cried. Sophie's eyes widened as she pictured Rick and then the doctor. Why hadn't she noticed it before? They looked very similar and not only that but perhaps the reason Rick was so close by was not for her originally but his brother he loved so very much. Sophie started crying not able to hold back her tears either.

"He loves you...I know..."

Sophie was the truth. Otherwise he wouldn't have been around. If only Dr. Tyler could see for himself that Rick never blamed him for a thing. The look on his face was always so kind and peaceful. No he never hated his brother. All this time Dr. Tyler had hidden his emotions from the world and locked them deep inside.

"Sophie i won't lose you too..."

Dr. Tyler told her as he held her close to him.

"You're like the daughter i never had..."

he murmured. Sophie blushed suddenly filled with happiness and smiled.

"After i lost my brother...and he lost his friends..." "It was so hard...and then you were born and brought to me..." "It was the happiest day of my life..." "Your parents told me to protect you...and one day they'd find a way to come back for you...that was there promise."

he smiled. Sophie smiled more.

"Dr. Tyler i don't regret anything."

she told him.

"If my parents hadn't left me at the hospital then i'd never have met you." "And i'm also grateful for this illness." "It's brought me people i could never replace."

she smiled.

"But you know one day i'd like to see them again...but for now i want you to be my father for christmas."

Sophie murmured with a gentle smiled.

"Oh Sophie..."

Dr. Tyler teared up again this time with tears of joy.

"That's one gift i can always give."

he smiled brightly. He was finally cheerful again. Sophie was relieved as he playful picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Sophie laughed holding on as he walked with her towards the town. As they walked into the town's entrance above her she spoted Tai and waved to him. He smiled and waved back and laughed seeing Mimi fly over and hug him. He seemed to just accept this time. Things were finally getting back to normal. Well at least for them.

Chapter 13- Bittersweet

One month was down. December had come and gone. Instead of going back to the hospital Renee wanted to spend time with Sophie since she was still recovering on christmas. Dr. Tyler didn't mind and so he left her in her care with his number in case something happened. He didn't believe it would though since Sophie was doing much better. Mimi and Tai decided to stick around since they had taken off so much recently.

"Wow this place is a mess!"

Mimi squeaked. Clothes were everywhere and so was sheet music. It was just like Tai remembered it a small smile comming to his face. Sophie sat on the couch and was enjoying some tea that had been prepared for her.

"Sorry it's such a mess!"

Renee exclaimed as she worked on cleaning it up. She was running around all over the place since she wasn't used to having guests.

"I could always come back later."

Sophie told her. She was worried her cousin was stressing out too much. Tai was worried too. After all she had been in the hospital.

"No don't be silly!"

Renee exclaimed and finally finished. It wasn't sparkling clean but it was clean enough for her. Tired Renee sat down next to Sophie.

"So how have you been?" "Did you have fun up in the mountains?"

Renee asked.

"Yeah i did!"

Sophie exclaimed with a smile.

"Good i'm glad." "Me and the band all used to live there."

she told Sophie.

"Me and the Dr. moved away because it was too hard to stay."

"I heard."

Sophie murmured.

"Anyways enough sad stuff i'm gonna show you how to make choclate!"

she smiled. Sophie looked confused.

"Why?"

she asked. Renee gave her a look.

"WHY!? You've got to be kidding me!" "It's valentines day! It's a very important day which lovers share their feelings in choclate!"

she nearly screamed. Sophie squeeked.

"Geesh that girl doesn't even know about valentines..."

Mimi murmured.

"I've never been a huge fan of it anyways."

Tai told her.

"You're so boring."

Mimi pouted. It seemed like they were back to themselves too. Renee sighed before a determined look came upon her face.

"Come on i'm going to show you what this holiday is all about!"

she exclaimed and dragged her into the kitchen. She put on an apron and a bandanna for her hair doing the same to Sophie. Mimi grinned this was her chance to make some chocolate for Tai. She wouldn't lose to Sophie as a rival in love. He was hers and only hers. While the girls were busy Tai decided to look around. He stopped when he noticed a picture near Renee's tv. It was a picture of him and the entire gang all with a smiles on their face.

"She really does look like her..."

Tai murmured seeing how much his Sophie and the present Sophie resembled eachother. He found himself blushing before remembering the promise he made to her.

"Right...her parents..."

he murmured.

"But how am i gonna find information on them...perhaps my boss knows..."

he murmured and created a swirling vortex going inside it. He found himself in a foggy mist before he came to a place filled with fire and darkness. It wasn't quite Hell but almost. It was the home for all the fallen souls in the world including fallen angels who were caught in the middle. Neither demon nor angel. He remembered the day when he came to live in the demon kingdom. He found himself in white mist after he died and a man came to him. He was simple with dark grey hair like himself with kind eyes unlike those you would find else ware.

"Welcome Tai."

he smiled warmly and offered his hand out to him. Tai was puzzled but reached out and took the mans hand for some reason it was warm and safe. He took him to a large mansion that looked very old but inside it was nice. The man walked with Tai to a room. It was his own special place where he could live. He then was surprised when the man hugged him. It was something he had not expected. But it was short lived.

"Tai."

he began. Tai looked at him hesitantly feeling a knot in his stomach. The man's eyes were filled with sadness.

"You're dead i'm sure you are well aware of."

Tai nodded but looked around.

"If you are looking for Sophie she is not here."

he told him. Tai's eyes widened a look of horror and pain on his face. He truly was all alone now with no hope left even after death. He fell to his knees and looked at the ground.

"Tai one who commits sucide does not go to heaven."

he told him. Tai tried to speak but he was still mute. The man had a pained looked on his face and helped Tai up. He could read Tai's mind even if he could not speak.

"But since you did not harm anyone else in your life time you will be given a chance."

the man murmured. Tai looked up at him almost is disbelief.

"Is that true you ask?"

the man questioned seeing a glimmer of hope in Tai's eyes.

"I am the prince of the demons. The one who rules this world." "But just because i was born as a demon does not make me wicked. I can see the hurt and the kindness you have with your heart." "So i will not make you a demon but a fallen angel." "Your wings are tainted so you may not go heaven but you are not evil so you cannot go to hell." "Instead you are caught inbetween." "To pay for your sin of taking your own life you will collect dying souls." "Taking other peoples lives the way you took your own." "But one day Tai you will find someone who will try to save your soul instead." "And that is the day that you will be given a choice." "Their life or yours."

the man told him seriously.

"I have a task for you."

he then told him. Tai looked at him and nodded. The man summoned a tiny soul and gently handed it to Tai. The moment Tai touched it his entire being transformed into his fallen angel form. The light was warm and it seemed so pure compared to him. Tai flew out into the mortal world and landed by a hospital with a woman next to a man who looked similar to the demon prince. The woman was crying as Tai found himself looking at a similar siduation. The man was yelling at a doctor it was Dr. Tyler. The woman was holding a tiny baby girl who wasn't breathing or crying. Tai tried to yell out "NO!" but nothing would come. He narrowed his eyes and flew through the wall. He placed the tiny soul inside Sophie. Suddenly she began to cry. Both parents gasped and wept smiling holding their baby girl. She was alive.

"Thank goodness..."

Tai murmured before he gasped. He was able to speak and held his throat smiling. Comming back to reality Tai smiled as he remembered the man's words before he gasped.

"No it couldn't be..."

he murmured.

"That baby...Sophie?!"

he cried his eyes widening. It had been. The prince knew about her somehow. He had to ask again it was all he could do for her. Perhaps he knew about her parents since he resembled the father. He hurried to the castle and threw open the doors.

"Tai?"

The demon prince questioned.

"I heard you took quite a whooping from your superior."

he chuckled.

"You and Mimi need to behave yourselves."

"Prince! Are you Sophie's father!?"

he spat out. The demon prince looked shocked and sighed. The demon prince bit his lip a little.

"Not quite..."

he admitted. Tai's eyes widened in surprise. Was it really true then? He had to wonder.

"It's a long story."

he told him.

Chapter 14- White and Black wings

The demon prince took Tai outside and walked around with him. He took him to a place where they could be alone. It was a desolate place the only part of the kingdom with any grass and water. Infront of it was a huge fountain and above them was a large tree that grew a multi colored fruit. Tai sat down learning against the tree as the prince stood beside it.

"Do you like being in the mortal world Tai?"

the prince asked him.

"Yes i do. It's full of sad memories but at the same time...im happy there..."

he admitted. The prince smiled some.

"Broke my seal did you?"

he questioned.

"Sorry...but it just kinda happened...is that surprising?"

The prince shook his head.

"No it's not."

he told him. Tai gave him a look of confusion.

"Sophie is my daughter. She was the one and the same as the child you've met." "it's no wonder that your memories are comming back to you."

he murmured. Tai smiled some.

"So then she is my Sophie..." "No wonder when i went to find her she wasn't anywhere here..."

a look of seriousness appeared on the prince's face.

"Sophie isn't like normal humans." "She's very special." "You see she was born of both demon blood and angel blood." "The cancer that is in her body is an affect of the bloods fighting eachother." "As a result when human dna mixed with her body when she was with you it was too much for her and she died along with the baby she was carrying."

Tai shook hearing such a horrible truth. Tears formed at his eyes as he felt his heart ache.

"Then it was my fault...i killed her..."

he cried remembering Darian's words to him.

"But what you did wasn't out of malcious intent." "You both wanted to bring a child into the world." "There is nothing to blame yourself for." "However i couldn't just let my only daughter die." "So when she died i took her soul and kept it safe." "I watched over her friends for a time my wife couldn't do it since she had to tend to the heavens." "So i did what i had too and created a clone of me and her mother to raise her until our clones faded away." "I created her with a baby inside her and sent a clone of myself." "They lived as our doubles knowing their purpose." "However when the baby was born there was no life in it. They knew that but they were still like humans." "So they cried." "That's when i sent you into the future to deliver the babys soul back to her." "The Sophie you know today."

he told him. His eyes narrowed.

"I thought it was cruel to leave her without a mother and father." "But the clones had become good friends with Dr. Tyler and assured us that she was in good hands."

"She is."

Tai told him.

"But more than anything she wants to meet you." "She wants to see both of you!"

Tai exclaimed with determination. He was not going to give up. He would keep his promise to her.

"...Would she really want to see me?"

he questioned.

"Of course!"

Tai cried.

"But you can't go empty handed!"

he told him. The prince looked confused. He grabbed him and flew with him out of the demon relm and into the mortal relm. They landed infront of Renee's apartment.

"Wai-"

but it was too late. The prince started coughing red in the face similar to Sophie.

"Prince!"

Tai exclaimed worried. He wondered what had happened as he started having a coughing fit breathing heavily. It ended shortly the prince calming down.

"Sorry..."

he murmured.

"I meant to tell you that when a pure bred demon or Angel comes to the Earth they become human...it happened to me when i met Sophie's mother..."

he coughed.

"My name was Chad Mora..."

he told him with a smile. Tai gasped and made a face.

"I didn't know!"

he cried before he pailed.

"Wait...if that's the case how did you return...?"

he questioned.

"How else does a mortal go to the after life?"

Chad asked Tai. Tai bit his lip.

"...And how did you die...?"

"My sickness."

Chad murmured softly.

"...And...your wife...?"

"Well actually she dissapeared."

Chad told him.

"My guess is that an angel probably came for her." "As for me. No one came for me." "I had wait out my life...but im afraid the same will just happen again."

he murmured.

"Will you stop that! I was the one who was down and depressed." "But you told me i still had i hope! And i found it!"

Tai cried.

"Sophie...i'd choose her over my own life."

he told Chad.

"I love her." "And it's time you realised your true feelings." "You want to see her just as bad don't you? She hasn't changed not one bit."

Tai murmured with a smile. He then offered his hand out to Chad. Chad smiled and took it. He stood up before taking a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"COMMING!"

Renee called. She looked over at Sophie who was enjoying herself. She was making a mix of white and regular choclate it shaped like wings and a few she mad made molds out of musical notes. Mimi was on the other side of the kitchen making her own. Sophie had kept Renee distracted so she wouldn't notice objects moving on their own.

"How's it comming?"

Sophie asked Mimi. Mimi smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Great! I can't wait to give mine to Tai kun!"

she giggled all giddy. Sophie smiled happily. She was excited too and hoped Tai would enjoy her choclates along with Dr. Tyler. She wished she could give some to Rick too but she knew he'd enjoy them no matter what. She then heard Renee let out a scream.

"RENEE!?"

Sophie cried and hurried over to the door way. Renee looked like she was seeing a ghost. Sophie looked over at Tai who was beside him. He nodded with a smile. Sophie looked confused still.

"Um who are you?"

she asked. Chad smiled softly.

"I'm your father Sophie."

he murmured. Sophie gasped and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you really? I'm not dreaming?"

she asked softly. Chad smiled and nodded. Sophie ran and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back in return.

"I'm so sorry...for leaving you alone..."

he told her. Sophie shook her head.

"It's ok...i've made lots of good friends..."

she told him with a smile. Renee still couldn't believe it and walked over to the couch sitting down. She didn't know if she could believe it.

Chapter 15- Time running out

Renee let Sophie go though she wasn't sure if that was the right decsion or not. Sophie seemed really happy to walk beside her father and he seemed happy to be with her. She finally could get to know her father and he finally could get to know her.

"Wow who would have thought the demon prince could actually be Sophie's father!"

Mimi squeaked. She was stunned at the very thought of it. Tai seemed really happy for both of them and watched as the two started to bond. Chad met with Dr. Tyler at the hospital. He was stunned to find his good friend had returned and offered Chad to stay with them getting him his own room of course. He then looked at Tai and Mimi after the doctor left the room to go check on his other patients.

"Tai Mimi do you mind if we have some time to ourselves?"

he questioned.

"You can see them too!?"

Sophie exclaimed. Chad smiled and nodded.

"Yes i can."

he told her.

"Aw ok fine..."

Mimi sulked.

"Have fun."

Tai told them. Chad took Sophie and walked all way with her. He took her to a large pond that was beyond the park. Her eyes lit up seeing the way the water relected the sun it being surrounded by flowers.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I've never seen much a wonderful sight."

she told him.

"It's where i proposed to your mom."

Chad smiled.

"Really!?"

Sophie exclaimed and ran off to get a closer look at it. Too excited she nearly fell in the pond but Chad ran over and quickly grabbed her before she could fall in. He sighed relief before they both laughed.

"That was close."

he commented. She walked around the pond with him a pointed out the flowers. He smiled and showed her the swans nearby gracefully swimming through the water. There was a black swan and a white swan. Sophie enjoyed watching them as Chad gently held her happy to share such a wonderful moment.

"They look so happy together!"

she smiled. Chad nodded. It was nice and loved spending time with her. It reminded him of how it was the first time she was born and how they lived together happily. But after Sophie left it seem they followed after her.

"They do."

he admitted.

"And just wait till they have babies." "They'll be even happier."

he smiled. Sophie's face lit up. She couldn't wait till she could see them They would be so cute. It was so nice to have a parents and now she knew why. Mimi and Tai watched from close by wanting to observe her.

"She seem so happy!"

Mimi beamed. Tai nodded happy as well but he worried about Chad's health. Both of them were ill so could he really be there for Sophie? Or would she just be left heart broken?

"I'm just worried..."

Tai sighed. Mimi gave Tai a worried before she gasped. Chad went into a coughing fit his face becomming flushed.

"DAD!"

Sophie cried as he colapsed.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

she cried as tears fell down her face.

"IM ON IT!"

Mimi exclaimed and flew off. Dr tyler was in his office working on an important paper. Seeing an opertunity Mimi grabbed it and flew off.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Dr. Tyler cried and ran after it. He figured the wind was blowing it through the hospital though no wind was comming in. He chased it outside and all the way to the pond. He gasped hearing Sophie crying out for help.

"CHAD!"

Dr. Tyler cried and hurried to him. He picked up Chad and ran back to the hospital. Sophie frowned worried and before she could follow him. She was terrified of what was going to happen and she wondered why her father was acting like she did when she was ill.

"Daddy..."

she sniffed as tears came to her eyes. Tai frowned.

"What going on Tai?"

she asked him softly. He frowned and told her everything that he had been told. Sophie gasped and shook her head before she ran past Tai and to the hospital. Tai hurried after her worried about Sophie's health also. She was just starting to get better. Sophie finally got back to the hospital and sighed relief seeing Chad was stabalizing. He was laying in bed and had an iv in him. Sophie sat beside him and held his hand silent tears falling down her cheeks. He gently squeezed her hand in return and offered her a smile.

"I'm ok honey."

he told her. Dr. Tyler sighed relief and gave Chad some medicine through his iv that helped with the pain. It started to make Chad sleepy so he began to drift off. Sophie stayed with him for awhile before going back outside.

"Are you ok?"

Tai asked her as Mimi followed behind him.

"Yes i'm ok."

Sophie murmured softly.

"Cheer up kiddo! I'm sure everything will be fine!"

Mimi exclaimed. Sophie offered a smile. They really were good friends. She squeaked as they grabbed her and flew away. They took her all the way to town near them where they had bought the kitten.

"A present is best for someone when they arn't feel good!"

Mimi pointed out.

"I bet your father would love to eat sweets made by you!"

Sophie smiled some remembering Rick's words to her.

{Sophie i love the sweets you make}

"Then i'll work hard!" "To the store!"

Sophie beamed.

"YEAH!"

Both Tai and Mimi exclaimed.

"Say Sophie let us borrow some of your blood.

"Eh!? Why!?"

"So we can turn human."

Mimi pouted.

"WHAT!? You can really do that!?"

"Yes but unfortunatly we can't use our powers and we'll be stuck like that for a whole day."

Tai told her.

"Um ok..."

she squeaked. Though she was unsure of the blood part.

"Lucky!"

Mimi exclaimed and playfully pricked her finger.

"OW!"

Sophie cried before they both placed her finger in their mouth one at a time. Suddenly they glowed and transformed into humans. Sophie gasped and smiled in wonder before he blushed. Tai was gently holding her finger and was tieing it up with some cloth.

"There we go."

he smiled. Mimi jumped up and down excited.

"Yay! We can be seen! We can-"

she was cut off by Tai who was holding his hand over her mouth. He twitched his eye.

"Idiot will you act normal!?"

he spat.

"But i'm so excited!"

Mimi whinned with a pout. Sophie hid her face embaressed as people stared at them on the street.

"Geesh you guys..."

she groaned. They both blushed and laughed nervously before both their stomachs growled.

"Um...Sophie we're hungry..."

they commented.

"That's new..."

Sophie murmured.

"We don't need to eat when we're fallen angels but we can." "But now that we're human we're just like you Sophie Chan!"

"Sophie Chan?"

she squeaked.

"Yep! We're best friend arn't we!?"

Mimi exclaimed and hugged Sophie nuzzling her. Sophie smiled.

"We are!"

she admitted.

"...Mimi Chan..."

"KAWAII!"

Mimi cried and hugged and nuzzled her more. Tai smiled some. It was cute down right adorable really.

"Come on lets go you two."

he told them and took Sophie and Mimi's hands walking fowards.

"Sorry."

Sophie told him blushing. His hand felt so warm and it was so nice. It was just like old times or so she vaguely recalled. Mimi was on cloud nine more than happy getting excited. Sophie noticed and smiled happily. It was like they were one big happy family. They all walked around the shops and looked inside and out and finally they spoted the mall.

"Wow so this what one looks like!"

Sophie exclaimed. Mimi spun around excitedly.

"It's so big it's amazing!"

she beamed. Overwhelmed Sophie gently grabbed Tai. He offered her a smiled and gently held her close to him.

"Just stick with me." "I'll protect you."

he told her with a wink. Sophie blushed as her heart skipped a beat. Sophie smiled and nodded softly. She had grown to love Tai so much and couldn't imagine life without him but she knew he couldn't be with her forever and he knew that very well too.

"Hey you! Stop getting all lovey dovy!"

Mimi cried getting all been out of shape. Sophie and Tai blushed seperating from eachother abruptly.

"Don't be silly."

Sophie squeaked embaressed. Mimi gave them both a look before she was distracted by a jewelry store.

"PRETTY!"

she exclaimed.

"What happened to going to the grocery store?"

Tai questioned.

"Good question."

Sophie sighed.

"I do remember hearing the doctor mention my father enjoyed choclate." "It helped him stay up when he worked."

she smiled. Tai thought for a moment.

"Choclate huh...ok i think we can manage that."

Tai murmured and walked with her looking around. Sophie smiled and looked around before she reached out for his arm. Before she could grab it he ran off causing her to fall over.

"OW!"

Sophie cried. Tai stopped and realised what he did and hurried back to her before another young man came and helped her up. An annoyed look came across Tai's face as his eye invulenterally twitched out of habbit. Sophie blushed not expecting that. He was a good looking man with short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She seemed to be drawn to guys that were blonde.

"You should watch where your going otherwise it will cause trouble for the rest of us."

the young man muttered.

"S-Sorry!"

Sophie cried.

"Thank you..."

she murmured.

"Just be more careful next time."

the young man told her leaving her in a daze. He was so cool in his own way.

"Uh guy over here!"

Tai yelled. Sophie squeaked and hurried over to him before she had to stop. Tai frowned and held her her as she started coughing.

"Damn it you've been pushing yourself..."

he muttered.

"No i'm ok..."

she murmured her face slightly red.

"No choice now."

Tai sighed and carried Sophie bridal style.

"No Tai it's embaressing!"

she cried.

"Be quiet and deal with it ok...?"

Tai told her. Sophie frowned and nodded. She gently held onto him feeling her strangthe leave her. Tai frowned and looked around for a place for her to lay found a bench and while not the most comfortable it would do for now. He gently set her down and let her lay on his lap. The guy from earlier came over noticing something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?"

he asked concerned.

"Yeah she just has a bit of a fever."

he told him.

"Nothing to trouble yourself over."

"Oh really? I beg to differ..."

the guy muttered.

"Come with me."

he told Tai. Tai grumbled and picked up Sophie following him. The young man led them to a small indoor clinic inside the mall. Tai laid her down on one of the small beds and the guy got her a wet washcloth placing it on her forehead. Tai sighed. He wondered where Mimi had gone she was better company then this guy.

"She's in pretty bad shape."

the guy muttered.

"Well duh she's got..."

Tai narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to say it.

"What is it?"

the guy asked him.

"Nothing!"

Tai spat angrily. He tightened his fist. Sophie groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around before she gasped shooting up. She felt a intense pain and coughed really bad until blood came up. She held tightly onto her chest and shook shaking as she gasped for breath becomming unable to breathe.

"SOPHIE!"

Tai cried as tears flew out of his eyes. The guy gasped and called 911. Tai shook his head and held Sophie's hand trembling. It couldn't be true her time wasn't even up yet and she was supposed to have 18 more years added to her life or had Rick's plan back fired? He prayed silent as he gave her cpr doing his best to help her. He was helpless he didn't have his powers when he needed them the most.

"There here!"

the guy explaimed as the medics hurried in and got Sophie on a streatcher. Tai and the young man followed and rode with them to the hospital. Mimi was too busy enjoying herself to even notice what had happened.

Meanwhile.

"SOPHIE!"

Chad cried as he shot up.

"Chad easy!"

Dr. Tyler exclaimed.

"She's in trouble!"

he told him and got up. He struggled with his head a bit out of sorts. Chad pulled himself together and got in his car. He hurried sensing Sophie and came to the hospital she was taken to. He was just in time to see Sophie getting wheeled into the ER.

"No!"

he cried. He then saw Tai along with another guy following her. Chad went after them but they were stuck outside waiting. The young man was sitting down tapping his foot while Tai was paceing back and forth. Chad sat down in a mess as he shook worried to death. He was making himself sick again.

{Please don't take her from me...}

Tai begged silently.

Chapter 16- The choices we make

They all waited and waited before the doctor finally came out. Chad and the others looked at him waiting for him to give them the news.

"She stabalized."

the doctor told them. Everyone sighed relief. That was way too close for comfort. Sophie could have lost her life and everyone was powerless against it.

{Damn it what happened Rick...?}

he asked his old friend even if he couldn't hear him.

"Can i see her?"

Chad asked him eagerly.

"Sure. Follow me."

the doctor told him. They followed him to a patient recovery room. Sophie was asleep and on oxygen along with an iv hooked up to her arms.

"Sophie..."

Chad murmured and sat next to her. Tai did the same gently holding her hand. Tears fell down his eyes as this seen looked far too familar for his taste.

"So Dr. Kashino how is the new method comming along?"

the Doctor asked the young man.

"I've almost got a perfect formula. Just give me a bit more time."

Kashino told him. Tai and Chad looked at Kashino shocked. The kid next to them was a doctor!? He didn't look more than 16-17.

"Dr. Kashino is working on a method for fighting cancer. He's a heart specialist." "If anyone can save this girl it's him."

the doctor told them Chad narrowed his eyes and sat up looking at Kashino bowing.

"Please i beg of you...save her..."

he cried.

"Save my daughter..."

Kashino smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I will use my method on her and rid of her of her cancer forever!"

he exclaimed. Tai sighed and tried to think of his own way he could help Sophie. He softly sang to her everyone just listening not able to make out the words. But it was pure sound as clear as a bell. They stayed with her until they all were kicked out except for Kashino who's family owned most of the hospitals world wide. Sophie softly woke up and looked around.

"Morning sleepy head."

Kashino smiled some.

"You were out for awhile." "Don't worry everyone's gone home for now." "It's just us."

he told her.

"So what were you think? You're too ill to be moving around like you are." "A mall are you trying to kill yourself?"

Kashino asked as he looked at the hospital menu. Sophie frowned.

"I know that it was bad...but i've been feeling much better really i have."

Sophie told him.

"So i thought i'd go out with my friends."

she murmured. Kashino sighed and sat with her on the bed beside her.

"Looking at your xrays you were defently not fine." "You have tumors all through out your heart." "It's very bad...worse case or one of the worse cases i've ever seen."

he told her.

"You're not very good at cheering girls up."

she told him. Kashino chuckled some finding her amusing.

"Guess not."

he admitted.

"Anyways i should get back to my hospital."

Sophie murmured.

"Can you be treated better there than here?"

he asked her. Sophie looked stumped on how to answer that question.

"I have people there." "Important people who are waiting for me."

"I see."

Kashino sighed softly and wrote down his number and adress for her.

"What's this for?"

Sophie asked.

"Date..."

he muttered blushing.

"Date?...DATE!?"

Sophie cried as it suddenly sunk in.

"SHHH! Quiet!"

Kashino exclaimed his face all red.

"...But why...?"

she squeaked blushing embaressed.

"I'll have more modivation if i'm trying to save the girl i love."

he told her. Sophie's eyes widened surprised.

"Just kidding."

Kashino told her chuckling. Sophie made a face and stuck her tougue out at him.

"Meany..."

she muttered. Though his face was still red. She wondered if deep down he really was joking with her.

"That guy with you is way too old for you."

he told him.

"You should go out with someone your own age."

Sophie frowned. It was true that the age gap between them was vast and deep but so were the feelings she had. But it was also true he wouldn't stay with her and she needed someone there always. But the only other person she loved was Rick.

"But I..."

Sophie murmured and sighed. She wasn't sure what to tell him. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"...Ok fine..."

she murmured blushing some.

"But just one date."

"Fine by me.

he told her as if not caring and heard a knock on the door. He opened it and took a food tray. He brought it to her it filled with delicious looking food.

"You need to keep up your strangthe."

he told her.

"So eat."

Sophie smiled and took her time as she ate savoring each bite. It tasted so good. Almost like the meals Dr. Tyler made for her or Renee. Kashino stayed silent as she ate reading a medical book. After she was finished she fell asleep and he carefully tucked her in. The next morning came Dr. Tyler visiting Sophie as well. She seemed to be doing better Mimi and Tai back in their original forms Chad with the doctor worried about Sophie. After checking on her he looked at Mimi and Tai and motioned them outside.

"What's up?"

Mimi asked him. Tai gave her a look. She was so rude at times. Chad gave them a serious look.

"Someone's messed with Sophie's hour glass i'm sure of it."

he told them Mimi and Tai gasped. It would make sense why her time was starting to run out again.

"I have to get back to the demon kingdom..."

he told them. Tai shook his head.

"No! Sophie needs you!"

he cried. Chad smiled softly with tears is his eyes.

"Yes...but i need her..."

he told him. Tai was about to object before Mimi look at Tai and shook her head.

"But won't killing yourself...result in becomming a fallen angel?"

Mimi questioned. Chad smiled some.

"Not when you've already been born a demon or angel."

he told them.

"Please continue to watch Sophie for me...our time was short...but it was wonderful..."

he smiled and left soon out of sight. Tai bit his lip shaking. Mimi frowned and held him close to her. This would be hard but it had to be done. They watched Sophie get wheeled out in a wheel chair by Dr. Tyler who was smiling glad Sophie was doing better. Tai thought long and hard about Chad's words on the way back to the clinic as tears came to his eyes. A time would come when they too had to say good bye. Mimi frowned noticing how depressed Tai looked lately. It worried her it was clear that he had made up his mind what he was going to do. By the afternoon Tai was gone.

Chapter 17- A new begining

It was March spring time and winter had gone along with Chad and Tai. Mimi stayed beside Sophie who was getting ready for school which she hadn't been in awhile she was excited to make new friends. Kashino and Dr. Tyler had been working together to improve sophie's health. The new medicine they made temporaly was working little by little but it was effective. Mimi had told Sophie about Tai and Chad's dissapeance and while she was sad she understood very well that they were from the relm of the dead and she was still alive.

Meanwhile...

"Today is the day..."

Tai muttered. It was the day which marked Sophie's death and he wasn't going to let it happen. He sliced his arm and winced as blood poured over the ground near where the hour glasses were and used his body to make a magic circle.

"Please accept my soul...for hers..."

Tai begged as tears fell down his face. He walked into the circle glowing along with it. The crack that was spilling out the sand Rick had added was starting to mend itself. Tai went unconcious as his whole being was being poured into the hour glass. He faded away and his body became dust it being blue now in the hour glass. Only his soul was left and it floated out from the demon relm and into the angel's. A young woman who watched over everyone else smiled as he cuped the tiny lost soul in her hand.

"We finally meet Tai..."

she murmured. It was the princess of Angel kingdom Sophie's mother. She glowed brightly reassembling Tai's body in little orbs of light and he transformed into an Angel. He awoke and gasped not expecting that finding himself dressed in white.

"But ...how...why...?"

he questioned.

"You saved my daughters life by giving up your own..." "Do not worry she will not be alone..."

she smiled before gasped glowing and was transformed into a human. He looked confused.

"Wasn't I just an Angel?"

he asked her.

"You Tai will be A special breed though known as an Earth Angel." "You will become human but you may have the powers of an angel." "You will forever watch over Sophie and protect her."

she smiled. Tai smiled brightly and held his chest feeling such a warm feeling overflowing his heart. He felt like the chains he'd carried all those years were finally broken.

"Thank you..."

he murmured.

"It's not over young one."

the princess told him. Tai looked confused.

"It's not?"

she shook her head.

"Sophie is the keeper of a remarkable power. It is my belief that someone you know is after it." "I am relying on you to protect her."

"Of course!"

Tai exclaimed and flew away in a hurry. Mimi was waiting for him and gasped seeing Tai. Tears filled her eyes as she saw him glowing with purity. She was so happy for him she couldn't put it into words. Sophie however could no longer see them. She looked around but frowned believing that they had fullfilled their purpouse and left her.

"Mimi...Tai..."

2- years later

Sophie longed for her friends that had gone away. But she had moved on with her life. She didn't know where they were but she hoped to see them again her special angels. That spring Kashino treated Sophie with a special medicine that he made and cured her cancer. Sophie was free and was now able to enjoy life but chose to live with Dr. Tyler still. Both of them were overjoyed. Sophie got a job that spring at the pastry shop where Renee helped out. It helped keep her mind off of the things she missed like Tai, Mimi and Rick. On her day off her, Dr. Tyler, Renee and Kashino drove all the way to special park to see the cherry blossoms in full floom.

"WOW!"

Sophie beamed and danced among the petals. Dr. Tyler smiled and started to lay out an picnic for them. Renee had brought food and some yummy sweets. Kashino smiled as he watched Sophie. He had grown very fond of her in the past two years and they even went on a date or two though nothing serious. For Sophie always had a shine in her eyes when she'd talk about the angel that saved her life. Kashino only over heard her talk about but he knew it wasn't him. Still he wouldn't give up trying to become her prince.

"Look Renee it's all so beautiful!"

Sophie exclaimed happily. She twirled around her her pink sundress and white hat before her eat blew off.

"Oh no come back here!"

she cried. She followed it and suddenly heard a soft and familar sound. It was singing a voice as clear and gentle as a bell's chime.

{Can you...hear my voice...the song i sing...for you...? I wait...until the day we meet again...some day i hope it's soon...so give me a sign! I run towards your memory and hold on to this melody wait for me come back i...cry...Please hear my voice again...don't leave me alone...!}

Sophie got closer before she gasped. Under a large cherry tree there was Tai singing loud and clear. Tears came to her eyes as her heart melted. She couldn't contain it the feelings inside her very soul. Her angel her precious somebody had come back to her. She ran up the hill faster and faster with each step.

"TAI!"

she cried and hugged him tightly from behind. Tai gasped and turned around. His eyes widened seeing Sophie's face. Endless tears fell down her cheeks.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

she nearly screamed.

"You left me all alone..."

she cried.

"I thought you wern't comming back..."

Sophie sobbed and hit him against his chest. Tai smiled some.

"Sorry kiddo."

he told her and then glowed revealing his angel form to her. Sophie's eyes widened. She was in awe at how beautiful Tai's large white wings were and the glow around his body.

"Tai...you're an angel..."

she smiled.

"Correction an Earth Angel." "I can live as a human here..."

he told her. Sophie gasped.

"Does that mean..."

he nodded.

"That's right...i can stay by your side forever..."

he told murmured with a smile. Sophie smiled and hugged Tai tightly causing him to gasp before they both laughed.

"I'm so glad...Tai..."

she told him and took his hand.

"I want you to meet everyone."

she told him and pulled him down the hill with her. She nearly ran all the way there.

"Everyone! I want you to meet someone!"

Sophie called out to them. As they came into sight everyone's expression's changed. Renee covered her mouth in shock as did Dr. Tyler. What was going on was impossible. Kashino was unsure what to think since he hadn't seen the guy for so long. Sophie forgot all about him being dead since she could see him all along.

"This...is impossible..."

Renee murmured.

"You died..."

she cried. Before Tai could answer her a flash of light appeared. Darian was infront of them with a smirk on his face. Tai growled and got infront of Sophie knowing full well what he was after. Dr. Tyler passed out spirtual overload. This was all far too much for him. Kashino joined Tai in protecting Sophie.

"You think you stand a chance against me?" "How pathetic..."

Darian muttered. Tai transformed and flew up to challenge him. He was ready. He would fight with all his might to protect Sophie.

"Tai!"

Sophie cried and tried to go to him. Kashino blocked her way.

"Kashino get out of me way!"

Sophie told him.

"Like hell you are going over there!"

he told her and held her back tightly. Sophie could only watch her body trembling. No she couldn't lose Tai again. Renee got up and ran over in an attempt to help Tai. She found a rock and chucked it at Darian.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

she spat before she screamed being blasted by Darian.

"RENEE!"

Tai cried. Sophie struggled wanting to go to her cousin's side. But she was powerless with Kashino's strong hold on her.

"Sophie be a good girl and just hand over your crystal heart."

Darian told her.

"Of course unless you want to see your friends get hurt."

he smirked. Sophie looked confused as she looked at Tai. What was he talking about? She wasn't anything but a normal human. Or so she thought after all she never did find out anything about her parents being apart of the spirtual relms. Nor anything about her past except for truth would soon be revealed. Sophie's story wasn't over.

Meanwhile...

Two boys got off at an airport. One had lavender hair and the other had bluish green. The one with lavender hair took a look at the piece of paper in his hands.

"So this is America."

"It certainly is something."

"To think we get to go to college here." "It's very exciting."

"I agree."

both of them smiled as they continued out of the airport. The place was crowded with screaming girls and some guys. Flashing lights of camera's were going off every five seconds. The boys stopped for a moment curious as the guy with bluish green hair scoffed. It was a guy who was getting all the attention a young male about 23 years old. From the look for the crowd he appeared to be a celbrity though they didn't know which one.

"Humph i'm much prettier than he is."

he told the guy beside him. The guy beside him sighed and shrugged it off. Suddenly they stopped and a plane crashed in the take off area. Everyone gasped hearing the crash with the metal scraping across the run way. The celebrity's smiling face faded and he walked away with his manger. Mimi followed the boys and beside her was a new face. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and wore formal clothes. On his ears he also had many piercings. He seemed innocent enough but you could see a glimmer in his eye that was filled with mischeft. He neither had wings nor the normal outfit of a fallen angel.

"Shall we Mimi?"

he asked. Mimi nodded and they flew off together. A new Journey was begining. After all it is never the end when it comes to the after life. The snow was finally melting and spring had come at last.

To be Continued...


End file.
